


Deal of a Lifetime

by iwantboromir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Homelessness, Jared is a jerk, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantboromir/pseuds/iwantboromir
Summary: Because of his business partner's big mouth, Jared needs a family, immediately.  Enter down-on-his luck Jensen, a single dad who is desperate to keep his son but seems to be losing the struggle.   Jared makes Jensen an offer that he can't refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a W.I.P. storyline and tags may change by chapter. I have an idea of what is happening right now, but the boys may change it for me. ;) Please bear with me on this, it may not be a regular posting as I'm currently joggling 3 jobs and writing will be fit in spare (hahaha) time.

Jensen chewed nervously on his thumbnail as he watched the clock. The bank had scheduled this meeting and he had taken precious time off work to make it here. And now, he'd been sitting here for an hour and a half, waiting for the banker to show for the meeting. He knew what it was about. His head was in the guillotine and the blade was coming down on his neck today. "God-damn you, Mark." He muttered to himself, thinking of his ex-husband. His ex, who had gotten them into this jam and then ditched them.  
Footsteps suddenly echoed in the hallway and Jensen stood up, hopeful that he was finally going to be acknowledged. The man looked up, irritated, from his phone as Jensen approached. "Yes? How did you get back here?"  
"Your receptionist let me in." Jensen was shocked at the rudeness of the man. "I'm Jensen Ackles. We had an appointment at eight this morning."  
"I didn't have any appointments this morning." The man pulled up his schedule on his phone. Being a foot taller than the man, Jensen could easily see his name on the schedule. The man glanced up at him, fully prepared to deny the appointment until he saw Jensen's knowing look. He flushed and then frowned. "Well, we will have to reschedule. I have another appointment in fifteen minutes."  
"No." Jensen shook his head, feeling his anger rising. "I have been sitting here, waiting for you, for two hours. I took time off of work. Hours that I really can't afford to be missing, to come to this meeting, that you scheduled. We are having this meeting, right now! I am not taking another hour off work to be treated like I don't matter. I had to take a day off of work. I made it here on time, early in-fact and you didn't even have the courtesy to show up and then try to shrug me off like my time doesn't matter? I'm working two jobs to even put food on my child's table. These two hours is a meal for him!"  
"Mr-Sir!" The banker flustered, obviously forgetting his name.  
"Ackles. My name is Jensen Ackles. You should know that since you scheduled this meeting with me." Jensen snarled. "And in case you don't even know why you called me here. You called me here to tell me that I'm late on my payments and you assholes are taking my house. I won't take much of your precious time, other than to find out how soon you are making me homeless. Are you making me explain to my four-year-old why Santa won't be able to find him on Christmas because we won't have a home?  
"Let's go into my office, so I can look at your file, Mr. Ackles." The banker offered apologetically. Jensen followed him into his office and sat down, his anger abated. The banker, Mr. Sims, as the placard on the desk proclaimed, flipped through the files on his desk and pulled out a file. "It says here, Ackles- Pelligrino?"  
"My ex. I dropped the hyphen as easily as he dropped his family." Jensen shrugged, no longer even angry about Mark leaving him. He was an abusive bastard, whom Jensen should have left years ago. "He's the one who took out this mortgage, maxed out all our credit cards, including ones I didn't even know about. Then he emptied out our bank account and skipped town. All I got was our child, bills and divorce papers."  
Sims attempted to make a sound of pity but then winced as he read the documents. "Well, Mr. Ackles. You are correct. The bank is planning on taking possession of the house. You are in default. You've missed four payments and your house is in foreclosure. This meeting is to notify you that your house is in the process of being put up for auction. You have 17 days until the auction and you will be forced to vacate."  
"And there is no way to get some sort of extension?" Jensen questioned hopefully.  
"No, I'm sorry. The process is already started. The bank has been very lenient....."  
"Lenient my ass! I have explained my situation every time someone has called. Not a damn one has cared a damn thing about me. They just want their money."  
"I'm sorry Mr. Ack-"  
"Save it." Jensen cut him off. "I have to get to work, three hours late and hope I don't get fired for this. Then between jobs, I have to explain to my son why we can't live in the only home he has ever known any longer. Then I have to try to figure out where we are going to go in two weeks time. You can go back to playing on your phone and enjoy your day of telling other people that they are losing their homes too. Then you and your expensive suit get to climb into your undoubtedly expensive car and drive home to your expensive house. You can have an expensive dinner, to which your scraps are probably more than I've eaten in the last week and get a good night's rest so you can start it all over tomorrow. I bet you get a full night's sleep every night. I haven't slept more than three hours at a time in 10 months. I'm currently working two jobs, looking for a third. Have a great day Mr. Sims." Jensen stormed out of the office, down the hall and slammed out of the bank. He made it out to his car before he let the tears fall.  
"What the fuck am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about it not coming up as a chapter-verse. Hopefully adding another chapter has cleared that up?

Jared Padalecki sat in one of his favorite restaurants. It wasn't his favorite because of the food, truthfully, he would much rather go to a local diner and have a greasy hamburger. But this was an expensive restaurant, one that people who were someone dined. If you wanted to see and be seen, you came here. He had been busy lately and hadn't been "seen", so he needed to be here. Business meeting with his partner was a good enough reason. Rob had been away, schmoozing with prospective investors for a week and his text had said he wanted to tell him the good news in person. Win-win in Jared's book. 

“Beaver is this close to being in! This is the deal of a lifetime, Jared!” Rob exclaimed once he had joined Jared. “I buttered him up all weekend. He just wants to come here, have a walk-through, see the production first hand and then he will sign the contract!”  
“I still can’t believe it! This is what we’ve been dreaming of for 15 years!” Jared gushed, accepting the glass of champagne the waitress offered him. “To Our Deal of a Lifetime!”  
“He’s pretty old-fashioned, in a way.” Rob winced, after taking a swallow of his champagne.”I had to lie a bit, about you.”  
“Homophobic?” Jared surmised, having had to deal with prejudices since he came out as a young teen. Still, he felt that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hated when he had to pretend to be straight. He’d done that most of his teen years and he had been miserable to the point of suicidal.  
“Surprisingly, no. He was perfectly fine with knowing you were gay.” Rob nodded, still amazed at the man in question. “But…..he questioned why you were still single. He feels that a true businessman can balance family and business. So…..I told him you had a husband……..and a kid.”  
Choking mildly on the bubbles, as well as the idea of being married with a family. “Not bloody likely!”  
“I told you, I researched Beaver, he is a stickler for family values. He has been known to back out of deals because of a divorce or rumor of adultery.” Rob reminded him. “So, I made up a family for you. When he comes in, we’ll have a few family photos on your desk. Maybe pull out a picture or two of your nieces. They look enough like you that he would assume they were your daughters.”  
“I haven’t seen my nieces in six or seven years. My brother won’t have anything to do with me.” It had been so long that he couldn't even remember what the younger one was named. He wondered if James had finally convinced his wife to try again for a son. A son to carry on the Padalecki name. Their parents had been very disappointed when Jared announced he didn't want kids. With James only having daughters, there would be no one to continue their branch of the Padalecki name.  
“So, we’ll use an old picture or two. Maybe an old photo of you and one of your old flames.” Rob shrugged.  
“I don’t have photos with….flames.” Jared sneered at the thought. He didn't want to be tied down. He was devoted to his job. He worked 24/7. He ate, breathed and slept with his job. Hell, he didn't even risk having a goldfish. He had hook-ups, he didn't go on dates for that very reason. He didn't want to have someone in his life that got upset because of his neglect.  
“Leave it to me. I’ll steal a picture of someone off of facebook. Btw…I said his name was Jack.”  
“Who’s name is Jack? I thought Beaver was named, Jim?”  
“Your husband. I told Beaver that your husband was named Jack.” Rob reiterated.  
“I don’t even know a Jack!” Jared rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous.  
“You don’t have to!” Rob grinned mischievously. 

“Rob…..if you’ve screwed me over with this, I’m going to kill you.” Jared growled at the smaller man.  
Rob didn't look threatened by his surliness. He simply shrugged and grinned again. “Duly noted.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the boys meet. Jared is basically an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, but at least I'm getting it out there.

Jared was standing at the elevator when two security guards hurried by. “What’s going on?” He asked Genevieve, the receptionist.  
“Nothing major, Boss.” Genevieve was avidly watching the security camera. “Just a little hub-bub on the floor. Pete’s handling it.”  
“I haven’t walked the floor in a while. Maybe I’ll go down and see what’s going on. It’s good to remind them that I’m not just a name on the building.”  
“Aye-Aye, Boss!” Genevieve fake saluted him, not turning her attention from the screen. Jared frowned at her before reminding her that she did have a job to greet people that came into the reception area. She nodded distractedly and kept watching.

Jared hurried down to the main floor to find the security guards standing back, looking intimidating, but doing nothing while Pete argued with the worker. Or, rather, Pete listened as the worker pleaded with him. There was a small group of people gathered around. Even those who were still at their stations were obviously paying attention to the group gathered.   
“Please, Pete! You can’t send me home! I need my hours! I need this check, desperately!”  
“I know you do, but Jensen, you know I can’t let you stay. You’re a danger to yourself, to your fellow workers and to the entire floor.” Pete looked reluctant to be saying this, so Jared decided to step in.  
“What’s going on here, Pete?” He made a point to look around, aiming a glare at the man arguing with his foreman. The man looked haggard like he had just awoken from a three-day bender. He stepped back, fearfully, trying to make himself look smaller now that he had Jareds’ full attention.  
“Nothing to worry about, sir.” Pete paled as he realized he had an audience. “Just a minor disagreement with….Ackles….”  
“About?” Jared prompted, as he typed the name into his tablet. The info on the man in question popped up onto the screen. His name in red, meaning the man was on his final strike.  
“He….uh….”Pete looked from Jared to the man in question, who had grown quiet, looking at Jared in fear.  
“He?” Jared prompted again. Whatever it was, had to be bad, by what he had overheard Pete saying when he approached. What Jared was confused about, was why Pete was reluctant to tell him. Normally, he was very officiant with reprimands and dismissals.   
“He fell asleep on the line.” Pete finally admitted, with an apologetic look to the man.  
“And why is he still standing here? He should be up at H.R. picking up his dismissal package.” Jared snapped. “From what I’m reading, here in his file, you’ve given him more than enough chances to get his shit together. Call-ins, no-shows, late, early clock out, He’s used all of his sick leave and vacation days….poor work……give me one damn reason why he should even be on my payroll after all of these?”  
“He’s having a rough time right now. He’s a good worker……normally.” Pete sighed, another look of apology aimed at the man.  
“Ackles, you are dismissed. Go up to H.R. and receive your package. There are plenty of people who would appreciate this job. Obviously, you are not one of them.”  
“Please! Don’t do this! I swear, it won’t happen again! I’ll do better, I promise!” The man begged. The man looked like a wreck, but it didn’t sway Jared. He had a business to run, one that was on the verge of becoming a major success and he couldn’t let useless emotions, like pity, control the way he ran it.  
“Sorry, You’ve done this to yourself. Go collect your package. Security will escort you up there and then empty out your locker. I expect you to be out of the building within the hour.” Jared went to turn away, noticing the looks Pete and the guards were giving him. It was as if he were the one in the wrong. He frowned, it didn’t matter if they liked him or hated him, as long as they did their job, correctly. PadBen Toys depended on him and he depended on his workers to do their jobs.  
“Please,” Ackles said quietly, pleadingly. “I need this job.”  
“You should have thought of that before you stayed up partying or whatever you did last night. Sleeping on the job is grounds for an immediate dismissal. You are lucky no-one was injured due to your incompetence! ” He frowned at Pete. “And you know that. This should have been handled swiftly and immediately! You and I are going to have to have a discussion about this. Come find me upstairs after your shift.”   
“Boss-” Pete began, but stopped, as if thinking better of it. Jared gave him a curt nod and turned to stride off. He wasn’t liking the looks of anger, hurt and betrayal everyone around was giving him.  
Behind him, a small utterly defeated voice says. “I’m dead. He’s just killed me.” He glanced over at his chief security guard, Cliff, who was ex-special forces and saw him looking sad, like was going to cry. What the hell was happening to his employees?


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and quick post. This goes against my style of writing, I usually like to have it completely finished before I share. But, I'm more likely to finish it instead of putting it off. 
> 
> My neighbors were nice enough to wake me up early, so I spent the extra time working on this chapter and the next. (that chapter is nearly done, I might try to squeeze in some time to finish it and post it!)

***********Two weeks later**********

“So Jim Beaver would like to stay with you and your family while he’s here to examine the business and sign the papers.” Rob flopped into the chair across from Jared’s desk. Jared knew it was serious if Rob actually sat down. The man was constantly moving, full of nervous energy.   
“That would be awesome! If only I had a family.” Jared snarked.  
“This deal is kinda depending on it, Jared.” Rob reminded him as if he didn’t already know it.

“I know that. But, the simple fact is, I DON’T HAVE A FAMILY. Just, where am I supposed to find a husband and child between now and….when?”

“He’s arriving on Thursday, planning on staying until the morning of the 24th.”  
“Thursday? You mean I have four days to find a husband and kid? Make my house look like a family lives in it? Where am I finding a family? Not like the local store would have any. And it has to be someone who is willing to spend the week before the biggest family holiday with me, a stranger.”  
“How about an ex with a kid?” Rob suggested. 

“Rob, you have known me for going on fifteen years, have you ever seen me with someone who has a kid? There are very few that could be called an ‘ex’ in my life. I purposely made sure there were no kids involved in my relationships, before, during or after.” Jared growled. “Can’t Beaver stay with you and your family?”  
“He specifically said he want’s to stay with you. I think he doesn’t believe my story of you being married and wants to check up on you.” Rob gives him an apologetic smile and a little shrug.   
“And I wonder why that is? Probably because it is a freaking story!” Jared snarled. “And I repeat, where am I going to get a family in four days?”

“So we….hire them.” Rob shrugged as if it were no big deal. “I’ll put an ad out on Craigslist or something. Talk to the local theatre.”  
“It is your job to find them, but I get the final say so. If I have to have them in my life for nearly a week, I want to be able to tolerate them.” Jared rubbed at the bridge of his nose, feeling a stress headache coming on. “Doesn’t Beaver realize that his thinking is outdated? Nowadays, only half of the people get married, and half of those end up divorced.”  
He’s old-fashioned, what can I say. You know, it’s not a bad way of thinking. I think you would be happier with someone to come home to. I know, you wanted to devote all your time and energy on the business when we first started, but we are established. You can take a little ‘me-time’ and-”  
“Rob, I am not built for that. I’m a selfish bastard. I would never be home. The guy would end up accusing me of cheating on him, which I probably would. He’d hate me for leaving him alone all the time. I’d be a lousy father. I don’t even like kids. I don’t know how to talk to them.”  
“But kids love you. Billy thinks you are great!” Rob mentions his son.   
“Of course he does, I pay him to leave me alone. He and I have a deal. Any gathering, if he stays away from me, I give him five bucks when it is over. Ten, if he keeps the other kids away from me.”  
“Seriously?” Rob looked a little hurt at this, but quickly put on his poker-face.  
“Yes.” Jared rolls his eyes. “I don’t like kids. I don’t want a family. This week is going to be torture.”  
“I think you don’t give yourself enough credit. I think you would be a great father and husband. You just haven’t met the right guy.” Rob surmised.  
“Not gonna happen, Robbie, My father was a horrible husband and father. My mother was miserable and so was I. I won’t do that to a kid.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is more the size of a chapter that I prefer to post, but don't get used to it. I only have like five sentences written for the next chapter so far.

“Damn it, Rob! I can’t stand any of these people! I have to have a ready-made family in less than 24 hours and there is no way I can tolerate any of these assholes!” Jared stormed out of the acting studio where they were holding “auditions” for his family. The last child had faked a lisp and when he asked him why, he said it helped him get into character. Two of the men had dressed up as twinks, another wore a dress.   
“Maybe we can tell Beaver that your family went to visit your in-laws?” Rob didn’t even bother to try to defend the ‘actors’.  
“The week of Christmas? Who would believe that? The man did not create a multi-million dollar business, from the ground up, by being an idiot!” When he heard Rob hitting the unlock button on his car, he stomped over to it. A movement across the street caught his eye. A little boy, bundled up in a snowsuit that looked a size too small was twirling a stick around in the air. Stuck to the end of the stick was a shredded piece of garland that had fallen off the light pole above him. The little boy danced around, enjoying the sparkle of the garland.  
“That’s the type of kid I want.” Jared motioned to the kid.  
“A homeless kid?” Rob looked over, curiously.

“He seems…..wholesome. Look at that, he’s playing with a stick and a piece of trash.” Jared grinned as the kid giggled as the garland flopped around. “What makes you think he’s homeless?”  
“That’s the shelter.” Rob pointed out the sign in front of the building, just as a man exited the building, even from as far away as they were, they could see the man shivering in the light jacket he wore as he hurried over to the boy. He handed the boy a paper lunch-sack before ushering him up the street quickly.  
“Looks like he’s with his dad. Doesn’t look like a mom or another dad. ”Rob surmised quietly. “If he’s down on his luck, they might be willing to hire themselves out as your family. We should check him out, as long as he’s around your age and isn’t on drugs or anything-”  
Jared took off after the two, who were hustling along the sidewalk quickly. “Hey! Hey, excuse me!”  
It was over a block before Jared caught up with them enough to catch their attention. The kid noticed him first, his dad focused on moving quickly in the cold. After the boy pointed Jared out, the man stopped and turned around, his eyes going wide as he saw Jared.  
“M-Mr Padalecki?” He stuttered. Jared frowned, not understanding why this homeless man knew his name.   
“Do I know you?” He blurted out. Glittering jade eyes narrowed angrily at him. The man was pissed at him and Jared didn’t know why.

“I’m only the man you fired just over a week ago. Nice that ruining my life was such a memorable event, Asshole.” Taking the boys hand, he started hustling along the sidewalk again. This time, instead of hurrying because of the cold, his walk was the one of someone who was pissed. The little boy scurried to keep up with his angry stride.  
“Wait!” Jared called after them, hurrying to catch up. “I have a job opportunity for you!” That caused the man to pull up. Still clutching the boys’ hand, he turned to face Jared.  
“I can have my job back?” He looked hopeful.  
“Well…..no.” Jared watched the man deflate.   
“But, I have a job. It’s only for a week. 24/7 Free room and board. It will pay well.”  
Suspicion darkened the man's face to a thunderous red. “I have my son and it’s Christmas break. He’s off school.”  
“The deal includes him. I saw him playing back there. He’s exactly what I’m looking for. You both are, actually!” Jared looked down at the kid, who was looking up at him with curiosity. Jared couldn’t see what either of them looked like in the dim streetlights, but it didn’t really matter.   
“Get the hell away from him, you sick fuck!”   
The man yanked his son away from Jared. “I swear, if you so much as breathe in his direction-”  
Realizing that what he had said had sounded wrong. “no! No, no, no! That’s not what I meant. Oh, geez…..no.”  
The man quieted down, but still pulled his son back behind his own body, as if to shield him from Jared’s gaze.  
“My offer is purely……innocent.” Jared looked down at the boy and felt himself turn green at the thought of what the man had understood him to say. “Nothing like that, I swear to God…. I just need……..a family.”  
“A family?” The boy peeked around his father, curious once again.  
“Why?” His father was less than impressed.  
“I need to impress a business associate. He thinks I have a family. He’s coming to stay with me, so I need a family 24/7. Look, can we go somewhere to talk? It’s freezing out here. I’ll buy you both a warm meal if you just hear me out?”  
“Can we go to McDonald's?” The boy starts bouncing. “Can I get a happy meal?”  
“I don’ t think there’s a McDonalds close by, but there a nice diner up at the corner. I think they have milkshakes….”Jared offered. Turning back to the father he wheedles. “Come on, hear me out. You look half froze and I bet it’s warm in there. Let me buy you and the kid something to eat?”  
“This doesn’t mean I’m agreeing to anything else.” He snaps but turns to the diner. Once inside in the light, Jared takes a good look at the two stragglers as the man helps his son out of the snowsuit.  
“Ackles!” He exclaims. The man turns to look at him questioningly. “Sorry. Now that I can see you better, I recognize you.”  
“Jensen.” Ackles offers. “And this is my son, Lucas. Luke, this is Mr. Padalecki, my old boss.”  
“From the bar?” Lucas questions as he slides into the booth, leaving room for his father.  
“No, from the factory. The job I used to do while you were at school.”  
“Oh.” Jared slides onto the booth across from them as the waitress approaches with a coffee pot. He nods and so does the man across from him. “Do you have hot chocolate? Dad, can I have hot chocolate?”  
“Yes, but only a couple of sips before food, right?”  
“Or it will spoil my appy-tite”  
“Appetite, yes.”  
The waitress places menus in front of them, producing a cup of crayons for Lucas to color on his placemat with.   
“Why do you need to hire a family, Mr. Padalecki?” Jensen gets right to it. “You don’t know anyone that would fill in for this?”  
“No.”  
“If I consider this……no extras.” He states with a sly look over at his son. “and under no circumstances will you be alone with my son, at any time.”  
“Of course. I need you there in looks, nothing else. I can………acquire that kind of company….for free…..elsewhere.”  
“What is our sleeping situation?”  
“Separate beds, separate rooms. The kid has his own room too.” Jared shrugs. “I’ll put Beaver, the guy we are trying to impress, in the downstairs guest room, so as long as he sees us go up to bed together, he won’t be any the wiser.”  
“And what are our requirements?”  
“Just do the married thing. You’ve been married before, right?” Jared waited a moment to allow Jensen to nod in response before continuing. “Good, then you will know more about how to act than me. And Lucas would need to call me Dad, or something like that.”  
“Papa.” Lucas cut in, not looking up from his coloring. “I already have Dad. Two Dads would be silly. I used to have a Papa, but he’s gone now. You can be my Papa right now.”  
“You think you can handle that?” Such a young child would be hard to keep in line, Jared supposed.   
“We get to sleep in your house. Not in our car?”  
“Yes.” Jared felt a lump in his throat at the thought of this little kid sleeping in a car at night.  
“Do you have a Christmas tree?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can I put my orma-mint on the tree so Santa will know where to find me?”  
“Yeah.” Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jensen look away, paling.  
“Good, cuz Dad said Santa might not find me, since we don’t have a tree to hang my orma-mint on. I’ve been good this year. I was a’scared that he not come to our car. We gots no tree and no chimney. I put it on the mirror but I don’t think you can see it very well.”  
“I’m sure he will find you with no problem. My tree is huge. He won’t miss it.” Jensen choked back a moan and looked downright mortified. Jared could tell that he had told the child that so he would be prepared to be disappointed with the lack of presents on Christmas. “I am quite positive that Santa will have something under my tree for you.” He met Jensen’s eyes, trying to tell him that he would make sure there the kid had presents. Jensen swallowed roughly, blinking back tears as he focused on his menu. The waitress chose this time to show up to take their order. Jensen attempted to order the cheapest thing on the menu for himself but Jared cut him off. “Add a steak special for him with that.”  
Turning to Jensen the waitress questioned. “How would you like your steak prepared?”  
“Uh…..” Jensen looked over to Jared, about to protest but thought better of it.  
“Medium Rare” he sighed.  
Jared waited until after the waitress bustled off to ask.

“You think you guys would like to stay with me, pretend to be my family for a while?”  
“I do!” The kid answered eagerly. Obviously excited about getting to have a place for Santa to find him.  
“Will it just be us and the man, or will others be involved? Parties? Outings?” Jensen questioned, still looking for the other shoe to drop. There had to be a catch.   
“No parties are planned. We might take Beaver out for a tour of the city, or out to dinner.” Jared admitted. “I really don’t know what we will be doing. “My business partner, Rob, is the one that is arranging all this. He’s the one that told Beaver that I have a family.”

“We don’t have clothes that would be appropriate for anything fancy.” Jensen shook his head. “If something like that comes up, I’ll claim that Luke has a fever and will stay home with him.”  
“If there is anything required for an outing that you don’t have, I will supply it. We will pick up some stuff tomorrow, before Beaver arrives. Anything we buy is on me and you get to keep. Maybe a proper coat for you?” He paused, giving him a frown. “We might have my partner and his family over for dinner once, just so he can help smooze Beaver.”  
“And I’ll cook?” Jensen questioned, Jared could see the wheels turning as he tried to figure out what to make.  
“Dad is an awesome cook!” Lucas exclaims loudly.  
“I have a staff. You won’t be required to cook nor clean. Only thing I’d like you to do about the house is make it look…….like a family lives there?”  
“Lucas will be able to do that in about 3 minutes flat.”  
“Okay, now we should discuss pay.”  
“You’re already going to be feeding us and providing us a place to stay. I don’t think I would feel comfortable being paid also. You obviously know we desperately need a place to stay. I….I’d much rather you give me the opportunity to get my job back.”  
“I can’t give you your job back. Once you’re fired, you are blacklisted, in other words, it’s impossible to be hired back.” Jared shook his head.   
“I need a job. One that lasts longer than a week. We will never get back on our feet if I can’t get a job. I’ve lost my home and both jobs in the last two weeks. If I can’t get back on my feet…..”He glances over to Lucas, who is now playing with the packets of jelly that were on the table, stacking them “CPS will….”  
“I promise you. I won’t let it come to that. I will personally find you a job when this is over.” Jared vowed. “I feel bad for firing you, but my hands were tied.”  
Jensen nodded, looking away again as he blinked back tears. “I just can’t seem to catch a break.”  
“So, you will do it?”  
“Do you really think I have a choice?” Jensen scoffed. “Hell…..at this point, if you had insisted on a…….carnal relationship with me…..I’d still have had to accept.”

Jared refrained from saying anything as the waitress appeared with their food. He sat back and watched as Jensen helped his son with his food. He could see the trembling in Jensen’s hands, knowing that he had warmed up and no longer cold, he realized it was from hunger and wondered how long it had been since Jensen had last eaten.  
Taking stock of the man, he realized that despite his haggard look, he was a good-looking man. Stubble covered his cheeks, but he could see a finely sculpted face. Big purple bruises were under eyes that were a bright green and framed by thick, dark lashes. A look of complete exhaustion was etched around his eyes, but despite all that, he was a guy that would turn a head or two.   
He made a mental note that they would have to make up an excuse to why he looked so worn. Maybe a long sickness.  
After they were alone at the table, Jensen looked up at Jared expectantly, catching him examining him.  
“Dude, eat.” Jared motioned to the steak in front of him. Jensen took a moment to take in the sight of the food in front of him. With another glance towards Jared, he picked up his utensils and dug in.

Jared had always been known for his huge appetite, but watching this man demolish his plate of food made Jared seem like he ate like a bird. Jensen finished his plate, and all but licked his plate, even eating the garnish. 

“When did you last eat?” He asked bluntly. Jensen looked at him, blushing in embarrassment at being caught pigging out.  
“We picked up breakfast at the Third Street Church this morning.” Jensen shrugged.  
“We had eggs on toast sammiches.” Lucas added. “and oranges! Daddy wasn’t in the mood to eat, so I gots both bags!”  
“Not in the mood?” Jared questioned, giving the other man a knowing look. Jensen shrugged and looked out the window. “So, when was the last time you were ‘in the mood’ to eat?” The man shrugged, continuing to look out the window. 

 

“If you were in my situation…..you wouldn’t be in the mood to eat much either.” He finally muttered, still looking out the window. Jared shoved his half-eaten plate towards the other man without saying a word. Jensen looked nervously at the plate and then at Jared for a moment before digging in. The waitress showed up and placed the bill on the table before clearing the empty dishes.  
“You have your car nearby?” Jared questioned after the waitress hurried away.  
“Yeah, it’s around the corner from where we met up.” Jensen nodded.

“I was with my friend, Rob, when I spotted the two of you. I’m not sure where he is. I kind of just chased after you and left him. Let me call him, see if he’s waiting for me. I’m assuming he went home.”  
“It’s been nearly an hour? You just left him?” Jensen looked concerned.  
“He’s a big boy. Well, he’s actually kinda tiny, but he’s a scrapper. He’s fine.” Jared shrugged.  
“Remind me to never go off into the wilderness with you.” Jensen gave him a small smile.   
“Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.” Jared shrugged, feeling a grin on his own face. Jensen looked at him, his head tilted to indicate that he was seriously studying him. “What?”  
“You don’t look as much like the ogre you seem to be at work.” Jensen looked down, looking embarrassed. “When you smile. You’ve even got dimples.”  
“I have a dimple too! Dad says I got it from my Grammie. She died before I was born, so I don’t know her. I saw a picture of her, and she had a dimple too!” Lucas piped up. “Where did you get your dimples from?”  
“Hmm……I never thought about it. I guess I got it from my mother. She had a beautiful smile.”   
“Is she died too?”  
“No. She’s alive and well. She and my dad live in Texas. So do my brother and sister.” Jared felt a small smile at the thought of his mother and her dimples.   
“My dad was borned in Texas!” Lucas crowed. “He growed up there! Papa says only idiots still live in Texas. Is your Mom and Dad idiots cuz they live in Texas?”  
“Lucas….”Jensen groaned out, embarrassed.  
“No, my parents are very smart people. My mom is a school teacher. My dad retired a few years ago, but he’s a very smart man. He was really good with numbers. So good that other people paid him to do the math for them. Where you live doesn’t show how smart you are. It’s just a matter of opinion.”  
“My ex had a bad experience in Texas. It gave him a bad impression.” Jensen explained. “He had a habit of making his opinions known and thought it meant it was true.” Turning to Lucas he added, “Papa thought that, but it doesn’t mean it’s true. Everyone is allowed to have an opinion but we are also allowed to make our own opinions. You know how I like to have onions in my spaghetti, but you think they are yucky?” He waited until Lucas nodded. “See we have opinions that are different. We are both right because it’s our opinion.”  
“So people in Texas are smart?”  
“They are as smart as they would be if they didn’t live there.” Jensen nodded.  
“Okay.”Lucas frowned, thinking about it for a moment before turning back to Jared. “Do I get to pretend they are my grands?”  
“Well…..”Jared glanced at Jensen who was smirking at his discomfort. “They are in Texas, so they won’t be around. But….I guess you can pretend anyway.”  
“I will! I ain’t never had a grand before. They are all died before I was born.” Lucas grinned.  
“Well, they are good ones to pretend to have. My parents are really good grandparents.” Jared agreed, his father may have been an absentee father, but he threw his all into being a grandfather. It was as if he were trying to make up for ignoring his own children while they grew up. He thought back to his childhood. His father may have sucked at family life, but he had a whole slew of family members. Two sets of doting grandparents. Aunts, uncles, and cousins. Not to mention his siblings. He couldn’t remember growing up without that. He couldn’t imagine being five years old and living in a car, wondering if Santa would find him. His father starving himself to make sure that he had enough food. It made him feel kinda bad for the kid, not having anyone but his dad to rely on. “Let’s go to your car. You can drive us to my house and I’ll call Rob to make sure he got home on his own.” He pulled a fifty out of his wallet and threw it down to cover the bill and tip. He noticed Jensen glance at the bill and could see him mentally calculating how many meals that would buy his son.   
But he didn’t touch it, didn’t even act like he would. It was more of a look of sadness, maybe even a bit of jealousy. Jared could tell that this man had integrity, no matter how hard up he was. He focused his energy on getting his son’s coat on and bundling him up.   
“Daddy, I’m tired. Is it bedtime yet?” The boy whined from beneath the heavy snowsuit as Jensen wound a scarf around his neck and shoved his little hands into too-big gloves.   
“Yeah, it’s late. You can nap in the car until we get to Mr. Padalecki’s house. Then you get to sleep in a real bed tonight.” Jensen scooped his son up, who immediately put his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.   
“He’s five?” Jared frowned at the light jacket Jensen was wearing, mentally promising that he would buy him something more suited for the cold.   
“Four. He’ll be five in April.” Jensen snuggled his son into his arms better. “And he’s dead weight when asleep, so can we head out?”  
“I can-” Jared started to offer but was cut off by the glare the other man shot him. Following him out the diner, he took a moment to wonder how dumb of an idea this was. He was bringing strangers into his home. Strangers that were desperate.  
Jensen plowed into the cold, hurrying as fast as he could with his cumbersome bundle. Jared picked up the pace and followed close, ready to catch them if Jensen slipped on the ice. They walked fast but Jensen’s steps were sure. Finally, they made it to the car. It wasn’t the old clunker you expected a homeless man to be living in. In fact, it was worth a lot. It was a classic. “67?” Jared gasped as Jensen unlocked the car and got his son situated in the backseat and tucked blankets around him.   
“Yeah. If we weren’t relying on it for a roof over our heads, I’d sell it. I will probably sell it soon. It could probably get us enough for a deposit and a month or two of rent in a cheap apartment.”  
“Ah man, you can’t sell this baby!” Jared shook his head only to be met but a look of chagrin.   
“It was my grandfathers. He gave it to me when I graduated high school…...”Jensen shrugged, looking like he wanted to say more, but didn’t. “Get in. Heater works pretty well.”   
Climbing in, Jared found that it was another preconceived assumption that Jensen didn’t fit with. On tv and movies, homeless people that lived in their cars had piles and piles of rubbish in the car. Except for a few toys and a pair of shoes that belonged to Lucas, the car was spotless. Jared could tell Jensen cherished this car. The heater kicked on promptly after Jensen started the car. “Hope your place isn’t too far. I don’t have a lot of gas.”  
“It’s a bit out of town. We can stop at the station and fill up.” Jared put his hand up when Jensen went to protest. “I’m paying. I can’t have my family walking along the freeway because of an empty gas tank. You’ll more than earn it back. This deal you are helping with will make our year.”  
“Should you call your friend?” Jensen changed the subject instead of arguing, so Jared considered it a win.  
“I’ll text him.” Pulling out his phone he   
saw that he had missed calls and texts from Rob and chuckled. “he’s already let me know that he took off. Wife was pissed that he was late. I’ll still text him that I’m alright and that I now have a family for the next week.”


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a filler chapter, imo, but it's something to post.....

“Were you really looking for someone to be your husband, here on the streets?” Jensen questioned as Jared texted.   
“No, we were just coming out of the playhouse. Rob thought we could hire some actors but they were all………actors. They just didn’t look real. Men who were pretending to be gay. They were playing at being twinks and transvestites.” Jared admitted. “Then I saw Lucas playing with a stick. And he just looked…….real. He was doing something that I probably did when I was his age.”  
“He’s easily entertained.” Jensen agreed, glancing back at his sleeping son. “So…..are you going to give me directions or are we staying here tonight?”  
Jared directed him to the nearest gas station that he had an account with and filled the tank before directing him onto the highway leading out of town. Once they were cruising along on his road, Jensen let out a low whistle. “I feel like I should wake Lucas so he can see the lights.”  
“He can see them another night.” Jared mentally noted that he should have someone put up lights on his house too. He easily guided Jensen to his house. Jensen let out another low whistle.   
“This is like in the movies. All the rich people with the fancy parties and hiring people to decorate for them. Always looks too polished…..unreal.”  
“I hired people to decorate for me. I’ve never decorated in my life. I wouldn’t know where to begin. It looks fine to me, but I’m afraid it will look polished to you.” Jared admitted.  
“And you want me to fix that?” Jensen glanced at him with a frown.   
“Yeah, if you can.” Jared suddenly realized just how much was expected for the next day. “Beaver is flying in tomorrow afternoon. I’ll take most of the day off, to help and get our stories straight. I’ll go to the office in time for him to arrive. I’ll try to stall him, text you when we are heading home.”  
“I don’t have a cell, you can’t text me.” Jensen said apologetically, looking a little embarrassed.   
“I didn’t know there were people that didn’t have phones anymore.” Jared blurted out, without thinking. Jensen slammed on the breaks, stopping to glare at him.   
“I lost my jobs! I lost my home! Why the fuck would I still be paying for a phone? The money I had was better spent on things like food for my child instead of a stupid phone. I am being sued by three different financial institutions. I’m in the process of filing for bankruptcy! I am living in my fucking car and you are insulting me because I don’t have a fucking cell phone? Get the fuck out of my car! We are not going to do this!”  
“Wait! Wait, please.” Jared pled, realizing the stupidity of his words. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way…..”  
“This isn’t going to work.” Jensen snapped. “Look, which house is yours, I’ll drop you off and we can call it a wash.”  
“Come on, Ackles, Don’t do this-”Jared rubbed at the bridge of his nose, feeling the stress build. “I will pay you double to do this. I was offering a thousand a day to the actors. I’ll give you two thousand a day……each. That will be enough to keep you in an apartment until you get back on your feet.”  
“You want to pay us four grand….. every day?” Jensen gasped.  
“Until the 24th. And you need to be believable to Beaver. You can stay the 25th, so the kid can get his visit from Santa, which I will buy, but you won’t be on the clock. Since Beaver is leaving on the 24th, I won’t pay you for the next day but you are welcome to stay.”  
“That’s a lot of money….”  
“You’ll earn it. You have to pretend to like me and put up with me being an asshole.” Jared offered. “I’m getting off cheap, this deal…..is worth millions for the company.”  
“Alright….”Jensen put the car back in gear. “I’ll try to have a thicker skin for your insults.” He nodded. “But…..if you hurt my son, in any way…..”  
“I won’t.” Jared agreed with a sigh of relief. “I may not like kids all that much, but I’m not an ogre. I won’t hurt the kid.”  
“Okay.” Jensen nods again. “How much farther?”  
“I’m the one at the end of the road. Probably the only one without lights on it.” Jared motions ahead. Jensen coasts along, and turns into the circle drive in front of his house. He lets out another low whistle.   
“Wow. I feel like I should be paying you for being able to even look at this place.”  
Jared chuckles as Jensen cuts off the motor. They get out and Jensen goes to the trunk. Jared follows, offering to help. “Yeah, take the duffles in please, so I can grab Lucas. We can come get the rest after we get Lucas tucked in. It’s a lot of personal stuff, it will help make it look like we actually live here. Photos and shit…..”  
Jared watched the man look sadly into his trunk and realized that the man’s whole life was now shoved into the small compartment. He actually knew what that was like, when he left home, he had a suitcase, a duffle bag and his old backpack from school. Looking at his house, he tried to picture where any of that stuff was. His house was full, but it was all material stuff. Nothing that brought back good memories. Nothing that meant….him.  
He stood back as Jensen got his sleeping son out of the car and shut the door once they had cleared it, before leading it up the walk. He hurriedly unlocked the door and shut off the alarm. “His room will be upstairs, I’ll show you.” He heard Jensen mutter an explicit as he glanced around the foyer.  
Remembering how Jensen had said the kid was a dead weight, he hurriedly led him upstairs. He turned on the bedside lamp in the room that he had decided would be for the boy. It was done in shades of blue and had the smallest bed of all the rooms. He stood back and tried to look at the room from the eyes of a child while Jensen eased his son out of the snowsuit and tucked him under the covers. When he was finished, Jensen stood up and looked around the room.   
“Doesn’t look much like a kid’s room. Looks more like a high-class hotel room.” He finally surmised.   
“I don’t think I’ve even been in here since I had it done by a decorating firm.   
“Once we throw Luke’s stuff around, change up the bedding, it won’t look too bad. Maybe rearrange it a bit. ”Jensen nodded. “I’ll leave the lamp on for now. He has a nightlight in the trunk he will need. He’s always been a little afraid of the dark. And, since he’s in a new place….”  
“Sure.” Jared whispered, wincing at how loud his own voice seemed.   
“Don’t worry, he sleeps like the dead.” Jensen chuckled. I had read that if you tiptoe around a baby, it becomes a light sleeper, so I have never been quiet while he sleeps. What I didn’t read, was that if you leave a nightlight on for the baby, the child needs a night light.” He shrugged ruefully.  
“Let’s go bring your stuff in and then I can show you around. Unless, you’d rather just go straight to sleep?”  
“Dude, it’s not even nine. I can handle staying up some more.” Jensen scoffed as he headed out of the room. He looked around the hallway. “I have some photos we can hang up in here, take down the sterile art pieces and make it personal.” He nodded. “Do you have some pictures of family or friends?”  
“I can find some.”   
We will need some of the two of us together to display…”Jensen frowned as he moved down the stairs to the foyer. “All these fancy vases and shit should go. Houses with kids don’t have that shit.” He motioned to the art pieces randomly on display. Jared shrugged, he didn’t really like any of it anyway. “And I don’t want to learn how expensive they are….after Luke breaks one.”

“ Let’s go get your stuff and bring it in, then I can give you a tour.” Jared motioned to the front door. It didn't take them long to bring in his belongings.


	7. Seven

“This can be your room.” Jared showed him the guest bedroom between his room and the room Lucas was in. They piled his stuff down on the bed and Jensen immediately started digging through them. “You want the tour now?   
“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Maybe a notepad so I can write down what we need to change in the morning?”  
Finding a pen and paper was more difficult than one would think. Jared always just relied on his phone or tablet for taking notes. Jensen took in every room as he showed it to him. Jotting down notes for several minutes before allowing Jared to move on to the next room.  
“Is it really going to be that hard to make it looked lived in?” Jared questioned as they finally came to a halt in the kitchen.   
“No. I figure the upstairs guest rooms are fine. They don’t need any personalization. Mostly just the room that is supposed to be Lucas’ and the hallway. Down here, removing some of the breakables, adding personal items. Maybe something kid-friendly down here. Maybe a little desk with art stuff? Luke is really into drawing. I have some baby pictures of him to put here and there. We need a couple pictures of us together. Maybe we can do those tonight and have them printed at Walgreens in the morning? A couple toys here and there.” Jensen looked around the kitchen. “Kid-friendly magnets on the fridge, and some artwork.”   
“We need to do some shopping for the two of you tomorrow too.” Jared added, shocked when he got a glare from Jensen. “Look, no offense, but you guys don’t ‘look’ the part. You need something a little more expensive for the family of someone who makes good money…..really good money.”  
“Are you being a snob again?” Jensen growled.  
“No, seriously…..If Beaver notices that your clothes are…..less than new, while I’m wearing suits that cost five thousand dollars, he’s going to question what type of relationship we have. He will think I’m a neglectful father and husband. This whole thing is to show him that I fit his criteria of being a good businessman and family man.”  
Jensen’s anger seemed to deflate and he nodded in a reluctant concession. “What will you do when he wants to come over next time he’s in town?”  
Jared grimaced, having not considered it before, and he said as much. “I guess, after all the paperwork is signed, I will tell him we got divorced. I’ll make sure my lawyers look it all over, making sure he can’t back out before I admit it.”  
Jensen dipped his head in acknowledgment before looking around again. “Do you have a camera, or should we use your phone camera?”  
“My phone takes good pictures.” Jared dug it out of his pocket. “How should we do this?”  
“We need to fake some different times. Maybe a couple selfies where we are mugging at the camera, or the like. Then a couple where it looks like we are falling in love, having fun. Tomorrow we will have to do a couple with Lucas in it. Maybe fake a family portrait.”  
“Better yet, I’ll have my assistant come over, she’s great with a camera. And she can help out for the day too.” Jared decided, shooting off a text to both Genevieve and his assistant, Felicity. “We can still do the selfies tonight. That’s a great idea.”  
They started removing things that Jensen deemed ‘unrealistic’ and going over their ‘story’ Jared discovered that Jensen, once he relaxed and quit getting angry over things, had a great sense of humor. And he had a great laugh. Jared had never thought about that about another person. He’d heard the phrase, over the years, but had never understood it. 

It was around Midnight when he realized that Jensen was started to wilt. The darkened bruising around his eyes were more pronounced, and Jared felt pity for the guy. “Let’s call it a night. We’ve done about all we can tonight. We can do the rest tomorrow.”   
Jensen nodded groggily, not putting up a fight at all. He slowly climbed the stairs, looking so wobbly that Jared decided to follow him closely, in case he keeled over backward. From this angle, he had a great view of his ass and felt a tingle of arousal and tamped it down. This was a business transaction, a fine ass was not going to get in the way. He followed Jensen into the guestroom, as far as standing in the doorway, in time to see Jensen collapse, face-first onto the bed and not move. “Dude!” He came into the room “You’ll sleep better in the bed, out of your clothes.”   
Jensen didn’t respond. Jared didn’t know what to do, the guy was actually, dead asleep. He knew he would hate to wake up, fully dressed on top of a bed, but he didn’t feel comfortable undressing him. Plus, knowing how angry Jensen could be, he figured the guy would come up swinging. He figured, removing his shoes would help a bit, at least. After removing his shoes, he covered him with the blanket at the foot of the bed. He turned off the light, only to hear a light snore coming from the bed before shutting the door.   
Out of curiosity, he peeked in on the kid. Lukas was sprawled out, one foot hanging off the bed. Jared went in, seeing the bare foot sticking out from under the covers. He gently tucked him back in, looking down at the kid. He looked identical to his father. He didn’t know who his other father was, but he couldn’t see anything of the other man in Lucas. It made him wonder who he was and how he could leave his child, his husband. He picked up the stuffed animal that was on the floor and looked at it. It was a faded tiger, obviously well loved. He tucked it under the cover with Lucas, before heading to his own bedroom.   
It was weird, he had just tucked in two people. People who were strangers, this morning, and now they were his "family".


	8. Chapter 8

Even though they had stayed up late, Jared had set his alarm early enough that he could work out. When he came downstairs he heard a noise in the kitchen. Deciding to check it out instead of heading to his home gym he found Lucas sitting at the table.  “What are you doing up so early?” he asked the boy who startled guiltily   
“I woked up. Daddy sleeping.” The little boy answered nervously, seemingly studying him. “I hungry.”  
he finally admitted.  
“He’s still sleeping, huh? Well, he stayed up pretty late and he seems pretty tired. Would you like me to get you something to eat?”  
“Yes, please! Mister-…Papa.” Lucas stumbled over the name and looked embarrassed. “Sorry.”  
“That's okay. It's just us right now. We will practice today.”Jared assured the kid. “Well, I hope you don't mind cereal because I can't cook. I do make a mean bowl of cereal.”  
“When we usta have a house, Daddy let me eat cereal on Sat-days. I don't think he be mad.” The little boy declared.

“Well, you are in luck! I even have my favorite cereal! I hope you like Captain Crunch.” Jared pulled the box out of the cupboard. He turned to find the little boy looking at the box with wide eyes.  
“Oh, oh, oh Daddy never lets me have sugar cereal!” Lucas exclaimed with an excited gleam in his eyes.  
“Well, I guess it'll be just our secret. I think a little sugar do us good today since we are going to be busy.” He whispered loudly as he got them bowls and spoons.  
“What we gonna do?” Lucas grabbed a stray piece of cereal that rolled onto the table as Jared poured it into the bowls. Remembering how much the kid had eaten the previous night, he filled the bowls full before going to fetch the milk. 

“Well, we have to fix your room so it looks like a little boy stays there. And do some shopping. A friend of mine is going to take pictures of us.” Jared explained, grabbing a knife to cut up an apple and a banana to go along with the cereal to hopefully appease the boy's father.

“And the man coming today?” Lucas asked, his mouth full of cereal.  
“Yes, Beaver will be here this evening. Chew your food before talking, please.” He admonished gently, remembering all the times his own mother had said the very same thing. And talk, the boy did! He babbled about anything and everything.   
They were on their second of cereal when he looked up to the doorway. Jensen was standing there glaring at him.  
“Good morning, Darling.” he greeted him playfully but didn’t get the lightened response hoping for. “Did you sleep well?”

I did,” Jensen snapped, “until I awoke and couldn't find my son!”  
“ He was already down here when I got up. “Jared admitted. “We decided to start breakfast without you since we have such a busy day ahead of us.”  
“Daddy! You woked up! Papa can you give me cereal with sugar!” The little boy blurted out, innocently tattling first thing. Jared gave him an accusing glance before turning his attention back to Jensen.  
“Oh he did did he?” Jensen still looked a little perturbed but most of the anger dissipated as he looked at his son.  
“Papa, did you make coffee for Daddy? He grumpy when he not drink coffee.” Lucas asked.  
“Now you tell me!” Jared grumbled playfully as he got up to make the coffee.   
“you don't have to-” Jensen began half-heartedly.  
“We need everybody bright-eyed and bushy-tailed today! Luke and I need sugar, you need coffee.”  
“I'm sorry I didn't realize he would get up this early.” Jensen apologized as he sat down beside his son ruffling his hair as he did. “Sleeping in the car, I don’t have to worry about where he goes and I'm usually up before him anyway.”  
“You needed to sleep. You look a lot better.” Jared admitted after the coffee was started. “Don’t quite look like an extra on the Walking Dead anymore.”  
“Yeah, probably the best I have slept in months. Thank you.” Jensen blushed at the compliment.  
“You were Out like a light.” Jared chuckled. “Milk okay in your coffee? I don't have creamer.”  
“Just black please.”  
Jared placed the mug in front of him and stood back and watched as the other man seemed to worship the cup. He clasped the mug in both hands and brought it slowly up, inhaling the scent as if it were the sweetest ambrosia. Closing his eyes, he took a sip and let out an indecent moan that Jared felt all the way down to his toes. Blinking in shock, he glanced around, as if to see if someone else was watching this coffee porn. Lucas giggled, catching his attention. “Daddy is funny with his coffee!”  
Clearing his throat, Jared let out a huff of laughter, trying to clear his head as well as his throat. “Yeah, yeah he is.”  
“Sorry.” Jensen blushed again, “It’s been a long time since I had a decent cup of coffee.  
“I have plenty.” Jared winked at him. “You can have as much as you want. In fact, if you want some alone time with my coffeepot…..”  
“No…..I’m good.” Jensen shook his head.  
“Breakfast?” Jared shook the cereal box, seeing Jensen grimace in disgust at the box.   
“No thanks….I’ll just eat some of the fruit.” Jensen reached over and nabbed a piece of apple, making a puking face at his son. Lucas giggled and took his own piece of apple. Jared watched, amazed that the kid never touched the sugary cereal again. Instead, he kept up with his dad on fruit. Jared kept them supplied in fruit, cutting it up as they ran out. Jared was impressed. Even he indulged in a piece of fruit here and there, ignoring the soggy mess that had been his cereal. Before he knew it, it was almost eight a.m. “Well, I hate to break up this party, but we need to get a move on it. I’ve got about 6 hours before I have to go to work. Felicia will be here soon for us to take pictures, so you two should go get dressed.”  
After the two headed upstairs, Jared ventured into his living room, barely able to recognize it. It actually looked homey. Gone were the antiques and showpieces. The fancy pillows were replaced by a stuffed bear and a well-worn blanket. Another blanket was folded on the chair in the corner. A couple of framed photos were now on the mantel. Curious, he went to check it out. A younger version of Jensen held a newborn baby. Lucas, he assumed. Jensen was flushed and beaming in the picture.  
The other picture was a toddler version of Lucas, beaming up at the camera with frosting all over his face. His smile looked very much like the smile he’d given Jared an hour before.  
“Tree!” Lucas screeched from the doorway, eyes on the Christmas tree that sat, center stage, in front of the front window. “It looks like the one on tv!”  
“You like it?” Jared asked, looking over at the tree.  
“Can you make the lights go like this?” Lucas blinked up at him exaggeratedly.   
“Uh…..” Jared looked from the kid to the tree. “I don’t think so.”  
“Oh.” Lucas sounded disappointed. “I like it when the lights do that. I like when the tree has rainbow lights on it too.”  
“I can probably fix that.” Jared looked at his tree, and Jensen was right, it looked fake. Everything was symmetrical and he suddenly hated it. “We will fix it.”  
“And, I can put my orma-mint on it then?” Lucas looked a little nervous about his answer.  
“Of course you can! And we will go somewhere to pick out some more interesting ones. Not all these boring ones. So, you think my tree is big enough for Santa to be able to find it?”  
“It’s the biggest tree eva!” Lucas cackled so gleefully, that Jared had to join in.   
“What are the two of you planning in here? World domination?” Jensen was suddenly there by the tree. Jared turned to him, still laughing, and froze. Clean shaven and well rested, Jensen was mouth-wateringly beautiful. He had a small questioningly smile on his face that slowly faded as Jared stared at him. “What? Do I have something on my face?”  
“Freckles……..and glasses.” Jared told him, sounding dumb to his own ears. His tongue felt dry and too big suddenly.  
“Yeah…sorry…..” Jensen blushed. “The freckles are the bane of my existence, luckily Luke didn’t inherit those from me. But the glasses, I was just giving my eyes a rest. I still have a few pairs of contacts. I can put them in later if you prefer.”  
“No! I like them! And the freckles. I like you…I mean….how you look. I mean-”Jared felt like a schoolboy talking to his first crush. Damn it, Jensen wasn’t supposed to be his ideal wet-dream. Hell, he didn’t even know he had a thing for glasses and freckles, but he suddenly wanted to lick every one of them. And strip him down to find where all he had freckles. Suddenly he was looking at Jensen’s mouth, picturing it stretched around his-.  
“Jared?” Jensen was looking at him with concern, having obviously been saying something to him. “You okay, man?”  
Physically and mentally shaking himself out of his head. Jared focused back on the two people in front of him. “Yeah, just….lost in my head for a moment. Anyway……Luke and were just discussing that we need to redo the tree. He has requested colorful blinking lights. I want some ornaments with personality. Of course, his will be the star of the show.” He winked down at the kid.   
“Thank God! This thing is so beautiful, it’s ugly.” Jensen sighed. “What’s the gameplan, Boss?”  
“Let’s go get Luke’s room rearranged and see what else it needs while we wait for the girls to show.” Jared decided.   
“Girls?” Jensen and Lucas echoed together.  
“My assistants. Gen and Felicia. Felicia is coming over to get the pictures done. Gen, she’s actually my receptionist at work….she’s coming, and I quote, ‘to finally get some life into the shithole you call a house.’”  
“Oh! You say a bad word!” Lucas gasped.   
“Luke, we need to find your swear jar. It’s up in one of the boxes in the room I’m sleeping in.”  
“I’ll find it!”Lucas screeched, rushing out of the room. His footsteps clumping up the stairs could be heard.  
“Swear jar?” Jared grimaced, “How much a swear? Am I going to be putting him through college?”  
“Just a nickel a swear. Mark’s friends were always coming over and the couldn’t control their mouths. I figured if Lucas had to hear it, he should at least benefit from it.” Jensen admitted as he headed to follow his son upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Thanks for all the wonderful comments, you are keeping me motivated to write!

“Where did you get this one?” Felicia’s voice rang out, less than an hour later, from the doorway of the bedroom that they had transformed into a child’s room. “Playgirl magazine?” She let out a wolf whistle as Jensen froze, looking at the two women in the doorway.  
“Fel…..behave.” Jared admonished.   
“Yeah, don’t scare him away. He’s obviously good for this place. I mean, did you just see the downstairs? It finally looks like a fucking home!”  
“Swear jar!” Lucas called out from where he was playing with his trucks on the other side of the bed.  
“Hey, Boss.” Felicia mock-whispered. “That bed just spoke.”  
“I not a bed!” Lucas popped up from where he was to look over the bed at them. Jared saw the girls melt over the cute little face. If it were possible, he figured he could see their ovaries explode. Cartoon hearts appeared in their eyes as they started cooing over the boy. Lucas looked to his dad for help, not sure how to react.   
“These are my friends, Gen and Felicia. They’re here to help us.”  
The next couple of hours were a flurry of motion. They posed for photos for Felicia, leaving her in charge of getting the photos made and up for display. Jared and Lucas focused on stripping the tree of “ugly” as Jensen declared it. He had no idea what Jensen and Gen were doing, but every once in a while he would see or hear one of them.  
Felicia returned, buzzing around, placing the photos. She called them in for lunch. Jared sat down at the kitchen table, looking at the spread in front of him. “Fel! This looks fabulous! Where did you pick it up from?”  
“I didn’t.” Felicia looked up from the plate of food she had just served herself and looked pointedly over at Jensen, who was settling Lucas into his place with food. Jensen must have felt their stares because he looked up, confused at the attention.  
“You made this?” Jared questioned, in shock. “I had this in my kitchen?”  
“I asked Felicia to pick up a couple of things….” Jensen looked at him nervously. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think to ask….”

“If this tastes half as good as it looks, I will go fetch ingredients for you!” Jared promised as he helped himself to a plate.  
“Told ya Daddy cooked good!” Lucas reminded him.  
“You’re right, you did!” Jared nodded, remembering that the kid had told him that. “But, I wasn’t expecting this.”  
“Before Lucas,” Jensen handed Jared a platter of greens before sitting down. “I was in culinary school.”  
“Like….Top Chef kinda school?” Jared was impressed. “And you quit school?”  
“I got married, was pregnant….”Jensen shrugged. “Money was better spent elsewhere. Mark convinced me that I would never make it in a big restaurant or something. So….I forgot about cooking, focused my attention on raising my son.”  
“And good job with that!” Gen cut in, chucking Lucas on the chin playfully. “Best kid I’ve met today!”  
“My God!” Jared moaned around a mouthful. “This is amazing!” He glanced over at Jensen and saw a pleased smile on his face before he turned his attention to his tablet.   
“We’ve pretty much finished everything we can without doing some shopping. There is a thrift store over on Harper street that has-” Jensen began.  
“I am not shopping at a thrift store!” Jared interrupted vehemently.  
“I was just-” Jensen started to explain.  
“No!”Jared snarled. Jensen put his fork down and got up from the table. He went over to the sink and started scrubbing on a pot. “Jensen, come sit down and eat. You haven’t had anything but fruit-”  
“I’m a grown man. I can decide when and if I eat.” Jensen snapped back.   
“Jense…..”Jared sighed.   
“I start to forget that you are an asshole, ever so often. Thanks for reminding me.” Jensen glared at him again before turning back to the dishes.  
“Swear jar.” Lucas murmured quietly.  
“Jared.” Felicia admonished in a hiss. “You are such a dick sometimes.” She pulled a dollar out of her pocket and placed it in front of Lucas without missing a beat. “You couldn’t even let him explain what he was talking about?  
“I worked too hard to go backward. Shopping at a thrift store is definitely backward. That’s final!”  
They finished their meal in silence, Jensen never returning to the table. What had started out as a fabulous meal, had lost most of its appeal. It was still wonderful food, but the mood had put a damper on it.   
“Go apologize to him.” Gen suggested quietly.   
“But-”  
“No, you were an ass to him. He is going above and beyond what you asked of him. He’s a nice guy. He’s had one shitty thing happen after another to him this year, but he is still doing the best he can. Do you really think some actor would have done all this for you? And then make you a gourmet meal to boot? He’s doing all this even after you fired him!” Gen lectured him. “Go apologize.”  
“My hands were tied when I fired him.” Jared felt like he was always defending that action. “He told you?”  
“No, I recognized him. He’s a sweet guy. Do you remember the cupcakes I got for my birthday last year? The ones you ate five of? Jensen is the one that made them for me! He remembered me mentioning when my birthday was…..months before, during one conversation. And he made me cupcakes!”  
“Okay, I’ll apologize.” Jared sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be left alone if he didn’t and that he was risking Jensen walking out on this….hours before Beaver was due.

“Jensen?” He went into the kitchen, hesitantly.   
“What?” Jensen responded emotionlessly.  
“I just wanted to say….sorry. I was a jerk for yelling at you.”  
“Don’t worry Jared, I’m not going to quit. I can’t afford to.”Jensen sighed. “You’ve got me trapped, and you know it. Just keep treating me like crap, I can take it. I’ve had worse.”  
“Jense…..I”  
“Seriously Jared, I’m fine. I understand my place. I won’t step out of line.” Jensen turned back away.  
“Jense…..”Jared felt like scum. “I really am sorry. I overreacted about the thrift store. I grew up shopping at them….and getting teased about it. I remember one year, I had this red bomber type jacket. I was so proud of it. I went to school with it on one day. An older boy yelled that it was his. His friends beat me up, they took the jacket from me. The teacher took the jacket, called my parents and his parents. We had a meeting. The truth came out. His mother had donated it. My mother had bought it for me. They gave the jacket back to me. But the kid…..he told everyone. They teased me all year. Every time I came to school with something new, they asked me which thrift store I got it from. Took turns claiming that it was theirs. Even when it was something new. Mom started shopping at the thrift stores two towns over, but it didn’t help.”  
“I was just trying to say that the store had a child's art desk. It looks like it’s been well loved…..used by a child….you know? Everything can’t be so brand new looking.” Jensen didn’t sound so upset. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, growing up. Kids are assholes.”  
“Not yours.” Jared offered.  
“No, not mine.”Jensen gave him a small smile in return.  
“Tell the girls about that desk. Have them pick it up while we go shopping for you and Lucas some clothes. Then, I’m going to have to head into work before Beaver gets in.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life is getting a little more hectic, but I'm still plugging along. This one is a little longer. Jim is finally showing up, and he's brought along a surprise or two.

Jared opened the door to his house and froze. It didn’t seem like his house. He’d forgotten about the changes, but they were immediately evident. Christmas music was playing softly. It felt like……home.  
“Something sure smells good.” Beaver broke into his shocked stupor.  
“Come in, come in.” Jared ushered them in. “Welcome to my home.” He said it and actually meant it. He mentally winced as Beaver’s two son-in-laws followed him into the foyer and started taking off their coats. Jensen was not going to be pleased with this arrangement. “By the smell of things, they are in the kitchen.”  
Jared heard Lucas giggling before they made it to the kitchen. Jensen was leaning over Lucas, helping him shape some sort of dough. Lucas spotted them first and cried out, “Papa!” Jensen had been grinning as they entered, and immediately grew serious, as he straightened when Lucas brought his attention to their audience.  
“Jared! I didn’t know you were home yet!”  
“We cut out a little early.” Jared went over to his ‘husband’ and planted a kiss on his startled lips. “Our houseguests are tired from their trip and just wanted to relax tonight, instead of talking business.  
“Houseguests?” Jensen questioned, emphasizing the plural.  
“Yeah, Evidently, Rob is a sucky travel agent. He forgot to tell us that Beaver’s son in laws were joining us also. Hope you made enough dinner for extra bodies?” He aimed pleading eyes at Jensen, begging him not to kick up a fuss.  
“Of course.”Jensen gave him a strained smile. “I wasn’t sure if Rob would be here, or who else, so I made extra. Hopefully, no one has any food allergies?” He turned a sweet smile towards the other three men.  
“No, the only food I’m allergic to is food that is missing.” Beaver approached, holding out his hand as he introduced himself. “Jim Beaver.”  
“Jensen Ackles-Padalecki,” Jensen responded, wiping his hands off before accepting the offered hand. “And this is Lucas.”  
“Jensen?” Beaver frowned. “I thought your name was Jack?”  
“Well….he…..uh.” Jared stuttered, having forgotten that small detail.  
“Jack? You must have heard that from Rob. He’s about the only one that still calls me that.”Jensen laughed. “Jensen Ackles. J. Ackles…..Jack. Back in high school, I played baseball, my varsity jersey had j. ackles. My mother washed it a couple too many times and part of the wording started to come off. Pretty much only said Jack on it by the end of the season. It kind of stuck. Rob heard that story and uses the old nickname. ”  
Jared gaped at how easily something like that came to Jensen.  
Beaver let out a loud guffaw over the story before motioning the other two men over. “And these two young men are my sons-in-law. They are soon to become partners in the business, so I decided they needed to start coming along, getting the feel for the business. Hope that’s alright? We won’t put you out?”  
“No, of course not.” Jensen lied smoothly. “I’ll just have to go freshen up the other guest rooms. Maybe while dinner finishes? Lucas and I made hot chocolate and eggnog this afternoon. Eggnog is both with and without alcohol. Whichever you prefer. Or…there is always something stronger too.”  
“Homemade hot chocolate?” one of the men asked Jensen, with a childish gleam in his eyes. Jensen grinned and nodded.  
Forgive Richard, My son in law has quite the sweet tooth. “Beaver rolled his eyes. “Richard, behave. Anyway, Jensen, please meet my boys. Richard and Misha. Boys, introduce yourselves to the man allowing you to barge into his home.” Beaver grumped. Jensen shook both hands before serving up drinks to the men. Jared spotted Lucas, staring at the men questioningly. “Lucas? Something the matter?”  
“He doesn’t look like a beaver.” Lucas approached the older man with caution.  
“I don’t.” Beaver turned his attention to the boy. “I’m glad to hear that.”  
“Papa says Mr. Beaver was coming. Mr. Tunis friend Mr. Beaver looked like a beaver.”  
“I don’t know a Tunis.” Beaver looked at the boys fathers in confusion.  
“Chronicles of Narnia.” Misha nodded. He squatted down to Lucas’ level. “To tell you the truth, I was pretty disappointed when he didn’t look like Mr. Beaver from the book. But…I’m really glad my wife doesn’t. Our children would look funny with beaver teeth. But, I commend you on your reading selection, Young Master Lucas.”  
“I’m sorry!” Jensen clapped his hand over his face in embarrassment. “I’d completely forgotten I started reading the book series to him last year.”  
Beaver chuckled, looking down at his son in law that was still down with Lucas.  
“Well, let me go set up the guest rooms. Dinner should be ready by the time we get you gentleman settled.  
“I can help?” Richard offered.  
“Oh, no,” Jensen said quickly. “I can do it. Maybe Jared can show you around down here?” He looked to Jared, and Jared could read the hidden meaning “stall them” in the sharp look. “Lucas can help me.”  
Jared realized that Jensen was needing to remove his things from the guest bedroom upstairs. He had four guest rooms. Lucas was in one. Jensen was in another. They had set up the downstairs one for Beaver. That left one empty guest bedroom upstairs. The other two men would need to be somewhere. Jensen was going to have to give up his bed. He grabbed Jensen’s hand, as he went to leave, pulling him in as if to embrace him, he whispered. “Thank you. Put everything in my room, we will figure it out later.”  
After watching Jensen climb the back stairs, he turned to his guests. “While Jensen is preoccupied. We can go into the living room? We have one of the guest rooms ready downstairs. We had set you up in there, in case you weren’t fond of stairs. I can bring in your bags?”  
“The boys can.” Beaver waved him off. “Show me your lovely home. I do appreciate the thoughtfulness. A couple trips up the stairs is enough for these old knees. I may not look like it now, but I played college football. It was fun back in the day, but murder on an old man’s knees.”  
“Papa!” Lucas barrelled into the living room a few minutes later as he and the other men stood around the tree, sipping their cocoa. “Did you show Mr. Beaver my orma-mint?”  
“No. I figured you would want to do the honors.” Jared scooped the boy up without a second thought and brought him close enough to the tree that he could point out his ornament. Beaver good-naturedly approached so he could see the ornament that Lucas pointed out.  
“That’s my speeshul orma-mint, Mr. Beaver.” Lucas pointed it out. It was a simple glass ball with “LUCAS” written on it in glitter. “That’s so Santa can find me, no matter where I am. It’s magic!”  
“It is!” Beaver nodded sagely. “I have one just like it at home. Except, it says, James.”  
“Why does it say that?” Lucas was confused.  
“That was my name when I was a child. James Beaver. It was my father’s name too. When I got older, people started calling me Jim, or Jimmy but my mother, and Santa still called me James.” Beaver explained. “Now, I have a grandson named James too.”  
“You’re a Grandpa?” Lucas gasped.  
“Yes, I have six grandchildren. I had three daughters and they each gave me two grandkids. The youngest two are around your age. Misha, over there, is their dad.”  
“Why didn’t they come?” Lucas asked Misha accusingly. “They could play with my toys. I have lots. And my bed is this big!” He threw out his arms to show them. “We could all sleep there!”  
“This was a work trip, so we didn’t bring the kids.” Misha grinned. “But, if I’d known they would have such a host as you, willing to share that huge bed, I would have brought them too. Maybe next time?” Jared put Lucas down so he could go over and talk to Misha about his kids. A moment later, Misha had his phone out, showing him pictures of his kids and telling stories about them.  
“Anyone ready for dinner?” Jensen appeared at the doorway a few moments later. “Lucas, go wash up please.”

“It sure smells good!” Richard, told Jensen eagerly as they followed him into the dining room. The room had always been Jared’s least favorite room in the house. It was dark and dreary, with no personality. Not so, anymore. White Christmas lights were strung around the room. An animated Santa stood in one corner, swaying with a candle. Jared watched the thing for a moment, knowing Felicia had drug the creepy thing in.

“Jensen, this looks wonderful!” Beaver gaped at the food set out on the table.  
“Jensen was in culinary school.” Jared stated proudly as Jensen brought in the main dish.  
“Cooking has always been my passion.” Jensen shrugged. 

”Was in culinary school?” Beaver looked confused. “Why aren’t you still pursuing it? This looks better than five-star restaurants I’ve been in!”  
“I might…..after Lucas is older. He’s still young enough to need my full attention. I’m hoping to continue later when he’s at the age where Dad is a bother.”  
“He’s quite the baker too,” Jared informed them, seeing Jensen give him a surprised look. “Last year, he made these cupcakes for my receptionist on her birthday. I must admit, I ate most of them!”  
“You ate her birthday cupcakes!” Jensen squealed, reaching over and smacking him on the arm. “Those were for her!”  
“They were sitting on her desk, right in the open. How was I to know?”  
“Because….it….was….her….birthday!” Jensen yelled, growing embarrassed when the men at the table started laughing.

“You know,”Beaver began, eyeing the two men suspiciously. “I was under the impression that Jared was not married. Quite the shocker when Benedict told me he was married.”  
“Well….I….”Jared was floundering, not knowing what to say.  
“That’s my fault,” Jensen answered, saving Jared. “I didn’t want it a major topic of conversation. I insisted on a small, quiet affair.” He looked around the room pointedly. “As you can imagine, Jay enjoys a big splash. He wanted a major affair. I had to beg and plead to avoid that.”  
“And threats of leaving me at the altar.” Jared cut in with a grin.  
“I’m really not one to be in the limelight,” Jensen admitted.  
“No. You don’t seem the type.” Misha agreed. “How did you meet? Doesn’t seem like you would run in the same circles.”  
“Not even close.” Jensen agreed with a chuckle, flashing a warning glance at Jared before continuing. “Actually, we met as Jared was firing me.” He paused dramatically so the men could react to what he had just said. Jared flushed with embarrassment as the men sent looks of shock and disgust towards him.  
“Well….I…..He-” Jared sputtered, unsure of what to say. He realized that Jensen had his balls in a vise right now. One word could make or break him. He could make Jared the villain or the hero with what he says next.  
“Oh, he had every right to fire me,” Jensen admitted. “In fact, I’m lucky the police weren’t involved.”  
“What did you do?” Richard questioned.  
“That time? I fell asleep on the line. I put myself and others in danger. Someone could have gotten hurt or died.”  
He looked chagrined while the men murmured about how dangerous that had been. “So, Jay had every right to fire me.”  
“So what?” Richard glared at Jared as he asked. “He fires you and then hits on you?” Jared looked over to Richard in shock.  
“No.” Jensen sighed. “I don’t think he even looked at me while it was happening. He was busy looking at my file, trying to figure out why his foreman hadn’t fired me before.”  
“You don’t seem the type to……screw around on the job?” Misha cocked his head to the side, studying him with his intense blue eyes.  
“I’d like to think I’m not.” Jensen agreed. “But….I….” glancing over at Beaver for a moment. “You see…..I was married before. My ex……suddenly decided he was done being a husband and father. At least, I think it was suddenly……he could have planned it….the entire time, for all I know. All I knew was my husband suddenly left me. But, not before he got us extremely in debt and emptied our accounts. I was working two jobs…..about 20 hours a day, just to keep us afloat. I had just gotten a notice that our mortgage was in default and they were taking my house from me. I was exhausted….hence the falling asleep.”  
“Damn bastard!” Beaver growled, immediately remembering the child at the other end of the table.  
“Swear Jar!” Lucas piped up, causing the tension to break as the men chuckled.  
“We ran into one another a few weeks later. Jay was coming into the shelter…to make a donation….”Jensen added to make Jared look a little better, “Lucas and I were there to pick up some dinner. By then, I had lost my other job and we were living in my car. We literally bumped into one another outside. Jared offered to take us to get something hot to eat. He didn’t even recognize me until we got to the diner. The rest…….” Jensen shrugged.  
“Well, I have to admit, this was shocking to me.” Beaver nodded sagely. “I’d heard some unfavorable things about you, Jared. Seeing that you are settled down, gives me hope that you are the kind of man that I can do business with.”  
“The whole…..semi-secret marriage thing….”Jensen winced, looking so believable that Jared was falling for it. “It was all me. I…..don’t want to be thought of as a gold digger, you know? Me being recently divorced when we got together. I didn’t want people to think I was using Jared. The whole divorce thing……it’s embarrassing. I felt like……a failure. I believe in the whole…..to death do us part thing. I was…..shocked. And then….losing my house…..my jobs…..” Tears welled up in his eyes. Jared realized this part was real….Jensen did feel this way. He couldn’t help but reach over and rub his back, trying to console the distraught man.  
“Well, it looks like you made the right choice this time.” Richard cut in, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Daddy, I’m tired. Can I be excused? Can I go to bed now?” Lucas asked innocently.  
“Yes, you may.”Jensen sniffed. “Let’s go get you tucked in.” He rose, reaching his hand out for his son’s hand. “If you gentlemen will excuse us. Lucas, say goodnight to the nice men.”  
“Goodnight, Nice Men! Goodnight Mr. Beaver.” Lucas gave the man a hug on the arm. “I’m not sad you don’t look like a real beaver.”  
The men’s laughter followed them out of the room. Jared watched them go, feeling bad for Jensen and all he had to endure. He made a promise to himself that he would do all he could to get the man back on his feet. He didn’t know much about him, but he really didn’t think he deserved all this. The kid certainly didn’t.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again. Here is another short one. This chapter was a lot longer, then upon reading it over, I realized what was written just didn't fit with the characters at this point. It's saved, in case it's needed later.   
> Anyway, thanks so much for all the wonderful comments. Each one makes me smile! Just wish I had the time to devote to writing this story out so you don't have to wait. 8)

Having said their goodnights to their guests, Jared shut the door to his bedroom, leaned against the door in relief and stood staring at the other man. Jensen was standing a couple feet away, looking unsure of himself.  
“I know, this wasn’t a part of our arrangement…..”Jared sighed, motioning to the bedroom they both stood in. “This is not what I planned. I seriously didn’t know about the other men tagging along….”  
“I know.” Jensen nodded, looking around. “But, we agreed we wouldn’t share a bed and I really appreciated that. I’ll just go sleep with Lucas. No big deal. I’ll just…..go change in your bathroom first?”  
“Yeah, of course!” Jared let out a sigh of relief. He was way too attracted to the other man to trust himself to share a bed with him and not have a reaction. Jensen dug in the pile of things that he had tossed in the chair that sat in the corner when he moved his stuff out of the guest room that Richard now occupied. He was almost to the bathroom when Jared had to ask. “Hey, Jense? Why’d you tell them about your ex and all that?”  
“Oh….well…..I have always heard that the best lie is the one closest to the truth. This way….if Lucas slips up and refers to his ‘other Papa’, it’s explained.”  
“That’s smart.” Jared nodded, impressed. “Thanks, again.”  
“It’s why I’m here.” Jensen shrugged before disappearing into the bathroom. When he came out, he had his glasses on and it really did something to Jared’s libido. The t-shirt he had changed into was well worn and slightly tight across the shoulders like he had long outgrown the shirt but still insisted on wearing it. It made Jared want to rip it off him so he could see what was underneath. He purposely did not look down at his pajama pants, afraid what he would see would make the guy even more attractive. He physically shook himself of the notion, turning to his dresser to get himself clean clothes. “Goodnight, Jared.” Jensen passed him, leaving a wafting smell of toothpaste and some other interesting scent. He was suddenly really glad that the other man had opted to sleep in his son’s room. He grunted a goodnight to him and scurried into the bathroom to shower.  
He felt a lot better and more in control of himself when he finally came out of the bathroom. He’d foregone the pajamas he’d pulled out, opting to just pull on a clean pair of boxer briefs.   
“Jared, we have a problem.” Jensen suddenly spoke up from the chair in the corner. Jared let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak and jumped back.  
“Shit!” He finally gasped when he managed to get his heart under control. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
“I can’t sleep in Luke’s room.” Jensen looked like he was about to cry.  
“Why not?” Jared frowned. It was a big bed, surely they would both fit. Jensen was a big guy, but the kid was pretty tiny.  
“That guy…Misha…is in the hallway.” Jensen motioned to the hallway with an angry flick of his arm. “and it doesn’t look like he’s planning on moving anytime soon.”  
“What?” Jared stomped over to the door and flung it open. Sure enough, Misha was in the hallway. He was sitting in the middle of the hall, cross-legged in some sort of yoga pose. He opened his eyes and pinned Jared with piercing blue eyes. “Uh…..is there anything you need?” Jared questioned the man.   
“No, I’m good here.” He closed his eyes again. Jared stared at him a moment before shutting the door again.  
“Okay……so he’s not moving.” Jared agreed with Jensen’s assessment.  
“So, now what?” Jensen questioned, the exasperated expression on his face seemingly saying “duh”.   
“Hope you don’t mind the left side of the bed?” Jared offered with a wry grin.  
“Our agreement was separate beds!” Jensen snapped, glaring at him.  
“Okay…..” Jared sighed, looking around, wishing he had opted for the couch the interior designer had suggested for his bedroom instead of the chair. “Can you handle the two of us sleeping in the same room?”  
“How so?”   
“Me…on the floor.”  
“Where?” Jensen looked around the floor.  
“Does it matter?” Jared snapped, feeling frustrated.  
“Kind of,” Jensen muttered.  
“okay…fine….pick a spot that would make you feel comfortable and that is where I will sleep. Tomorrow while they are all out with me, I will have a cot or sofa delivered.” Jared was just tired and irritated.  
“There.” Jensen pointed to the door to the closet.  
“You want me to sleep in the closet?” Jared groaned, receiving a morose nod as an answer. “Fine. But….I have to leave the door open….I’m sort of claustrophobic.” He asked pleadingly. Jensen frowned but gave a reluctant nod. Frustrated that he was being kicked out of his own bed, he jerked the comforter and his pillow off the bed and stomped over to his assigned spot.  
He remained awake long after he settled himself on the floor, in the damn closet, but it was worth it, he promised himself. He was also grateful that he had opted for the nice plush carpet when he’d had the room redesigned. He had almost gone with hardwood floors.   
“Jared?” Jensen called out in a whisper. “Are you awake?”  
“I’m lying on the floor, of course, I’m awake.” Even to his own ears, he was snarky. Jensen went silent and he immediately felt bad. “Sorry….I have no reason to be an asshole. You are doing…..above and beyond. You have Beaver eating out of your hand. I am grateful for this.”  
“I’m sorry I’m making you sleep on the floor.” Jensen sighed. “I know I’m being a dick about that. I just……in high school, I was taken advantage of. I was too trusting. Too naive. Rumors were started about me and no one believed that I wasn’t….that way. Guys took advantage of me. And those that didn’t make comments about me…..my looks….my mouth…. I thought I’d gotten smarter…..then I met Mark. He screwed me over….not just with the money. I just can’t trust myself when sex is involved. I have a child to think of, I can’t let myself be taken advantage like that again.”  
“Sleeping in the same bed doesn’t always lead to sex.” Jared finally commented.   
Jensen snorted derisively “it does when I’m involved.” 

Jared was about to continue arguing but then realized he shouldn’t. What had he been thinking earlier? He had wanted to rip off the man’s pajamas. Maybe he deserved to be sleeping on the floor. He remained quiet for a long moment, but he had to ask. “So…..how exactly did you get caught up with this Mark guy? How did you let him do all this to you? Can’t you sue him?”  
“Have to be able to find him first.” Jensen sighed. “I don’t know…I guess it was a series of events that led me to Mark. Not something I want to talk about right now. I got a great kid out of the deal, so I think it was worth it.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but it looked like a good stopping point. Again, thanks for all the lovely comments, I read them all, even if I don't reply.  
> Sorry if the story is slow-going, but we'll get there!

Jared groaned as he rolled over and sat up off the floor. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have. He rubbed the grit out of his eyes and rose. The bed was empty, so Jensen was already up and off somewhere. Jared stumbled into the bathroom, finding it fogged up, so obviously, he’d slept through Jensen showering too. He glanced at his watch, it was just after 6 a.m and Jensen was already up and showered? He thought about it a moment and realized it was probably a good thing that he’d slept through Jensen showering. He didn’t need those thoughts and images in his head to start the day.  
He started his own shower, ignoring the idea that Jensen had used his soaps and shampoo. That he now smelled like him. Nope, he didn't need that in his head.  
He was fully dressed for work by the time he finally emerged from his bedroom. He took the back stairs, greeted by delicious smells coming up from the kitchen. His mouth was watering before he made it into the kitchen. Jensen was laughing at something Richard was saying as he poured coffee in the man's cup.  
“Ah! There’s the man in question!” Jim boomed from behind the newspaper he was reading.  
“Good morning all?” Jared looked questioningly from man to man.  
“I was just asking your husband how you don’t weight a thousand pounds, with the way he cooks.” Richard asked him. “Surely, you’ve gained weight since you brought him home?”  
“Maybe a pound or two.” Jared shrugged, making a beeline for the coffee pot as Jensen replaced it. “Why do you think the downstairs guest room is now a gym?” He leaned over and gave Jensen a kiss on the temple, all for the sake of his guests, not because he wanted to. Sure enough, Jensen smelled like his shampoo, and yet, smelled better.  
“How’d you sleep?” Jensen whispered, looking up at him guiltily.  
“Fine. I didn’t even hear you get up and shower.” Jared admitted. “You?”  
“Yeah.” Jensen shrugged. “It was okay that I used your shower?” He whispered, glancing over his shoulder at their guests as if making sure they weren’t listening in. Misha was occupied with Lucas, coloring. Jim was back to reading his paper. The only one paying any attention to them was Richard, who sat the farthest away from them. He gave them a lecherous wink and went back to focusing on his food. For show, Jared planted a kiss on Jensen’s forehead, before heading to the table with his coffee.  
A moment later, Jensen placed a plate of food in front of him, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Richard cleared his throat. “So, if I give you a kiss, can I get seconds?”  
“Give me a kiss, and I’ll give you a serving of my fist. Ask nicely, and you can have seconds.” Jensen warned with a fake smile. Jared choked on the bite of food he had just put in his mouth. Misha and Jim laughed loudly as Richard gave Jensen a fake pout.  
“Papa! I made you a picture!” Lucas was suddenly at his side, waggling a paper at him.  
“Luke, let Papa eat his breakfast.” Jensen admonished gently.  
“Nah, we’re fine.” Jared pulled the kid up on his lap. “Show me what you made here.” He offered while eating with his other hand. While Lucas started rattling on about his picture, Jared chanced a glance over at Jensen. He was watching them, with a look of shock and sadness on his face. His expressive green eyes had a little haunted look to them. He seemed to snap himself out of it and went to refill Richards plate.

Reluctantly, Jared finally pushed back from the table and let Lucas slide out of his lap. “Well, kiddo. I’ve got to head off to work. These nice men and I have a lot of stuff to do. Can I take your picture to work with me? I can put it up in my office, if that’s okay?”  
“uh-huh” Lucas nodded with a grin.  
“You be good with Dad and have a good day, okay?” Jared ruffled the boy's hair.  
“Uh, Jared? Could I have a moment with you before you go?” Jensen nearly whispered.  
Jared glanced at the other men then nodded. “Sure, walk me out?”  
Jensen waited until they had made it to the car before turning and looking at Jared with trepidation. “What am I supposed to do all day? We never discussed it.”  
“Oh…..uh……”Jared was shocked, having not thought about the hours Jensen wasn’t needed to impress Beaver. “Um…..whatever you want, I guess?” He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. “I meant to give you this. I had Gen pick it up yesterday. My number is in it. Gen and Felicia too. If you need anything, just text one of the girls. I’ll text when we decide if we are coming home for dinner or what.”  
“I don’t need your phone.” Jensen growled, attempting to shove the phone back.  
“No, you do. If only for this week. I don’t have a house line. And I need to be able to inform you what is going on. How would you feel if you went to the trouble of making dinner, only for us to go out to eat? Or if I stopped by to pick you up for dinner, and you’re sitting here in your pjs?”  
“Okay.” Jensen reluctantly agreed, taking the phone and shoving it into his pocket.  
“As for how you spend your day……whatever you want to do. Maybe look for a place for you and Lucas to rent, when this is over? You can put me as your reference. Or go shopping? For if you wanted to cook again? There’s a credit card and house key in the top drawer of the desk in the dining room.”  
“For a successful businessman, you are entirely too trusting! You’re leaving a complete stranger in your house, with access to a credit card?” Jensen shook his head in exasperation.  
“Nah, I trust you.” Jared shrugged. “Have a good day. Text any of us. Call your parents? The phone has unlimited calling for the month. Might as well use it.” He planted another kiss on his forehead and turned to unlock his car as the other men started making their way to them. They all bid Jensen a good day before climbing in. As Jared pulled out of the driveway, he glanced back to see Jensen watching them, looking a little lost.  
He glanced down at the drawing Lucas had given him earlier. A typical kid drawing of a family in front of a house, but this was probably the first time he’d ever been depicted in a drawing since he was the one doing the drawing. Even his house was evident in the drawing. He grinned sheepishly when he caught Beaver watching him admire the drawing. “Tell me truthfully, is the kid pretty good at drawing for a four-year-old? Or am I being biased?”  
“It’s pretty good.” Jim nodded. Misha reached up and took the picture, examining it closely.  
“He added a lot of details that a normal four-year-old didn’t. He put a light scattering of freckles on his dad’s face. I’m not sure if these are your dimples or moles, but he added those too. He even shows the Christmas tree through the window of the house. I’d say this was pretty good, although the theme is a little cliche to be really considered art.”  
“My son is nine and he couldn’t draw that well.” Richard added while Misha put the drawing back.  
“He looks just like Jensen.” Beaver observed. “You guys considering having another one? Maybe try for one that looks like you?”  
“No. We’re good with just the one. I really never wanted kids. I mean, Lucas is a good kid and I adore him, but I really wouldn’t want another. And Jensen wants to go back to school as soon as Luke is old enough….another kid would just postpone that.” He decided to go with Jensen’s theory, keeping it as close to the truth as he could, easier to keep the lie straight.  
“You’re good with him.” Misha cut in. “Couldn’t tell he wasn’t yours except for Jensen telling us. Maybe you’ll change your mind later?”  
“I doubt it.” Jared shrugged, quickly changing the subject to the company and what the plan for the day was. Even as attracted as he was to Jensen, this wasn’t for life. It was one week. Even as much as he liked the kid, it was only for a week, he wasn’t father material. Didn’t want to be and never would.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but the next chapter is already in process. Thanks for sticking with me.

Jared awoke abruptly from his cot in the closet on his second day of being “married” to Jensen. He mentally cursed Felicia for buying him such a small cot. His feet hung off the end and the cot wasn’t even as wide as his shoulders. He wondered if he would be better off if he’d just stuck to sleeping on the floor. He groaned and sat up, hearing the metal of the cot protest the movement. He stumbled out of the closet to see that Jensen was already up and out of bed. Digging the grit out of his eyes, he stumbled into the bathroom.  
Jensen was just stepping out of the shower when Jared barged in. He let out an unmanly squeak as he yanked the towel in front of him.   
“Shit!” Jared gasped. “Shit, shit, shit!” He spun on his heel, attempting to escape and ran face first into the edge of the door. “Fuck!” Pain radiated from his nose to his left cheek as he stumbled out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed.   
“Here.” Jensen was suddenly standing over him, pressing something cold to his face. Opening his eyes, he found that Jensen had taken the time to pull on some pants, but was still shirtless and wet. Jared let out a moan but it had nothing to do with the pain of his face. Jensen looked concerned. “Should I take you to the E.R?”  
“No.” Jared closed his eyes again. “But……can you get dressed?”  
“What?” Jensen looked down at himself in confusion. “oh!”  
“I’ll just sit here….with this.” Jared motioned to the icepack that he had pressed to his face. “For a few minutes. Wait? Where did this come from? You didn’t have time to run down to the freezer.”  
“I have a four-year-old son. I have a collection of these ice packs that you shake to activate.”  
“Good idea.” Jared tried to nod but decided against it, closing his eyes again.   
“Nightly activities get a little out of hand?” Richard smirked as Jared slid into his seat for breakfast. Jared glared at him as he sipped his coffee.  
“Jared likes to test the laws of physics every once in a while. Attacked the door with his face, first thing in the morning.” Jensen explained as he placed a plate in front of Jared. He soothed the edge of the barb by running his hand through the hair on the back of Jared’s nape. Jared nearly choked on his coffee as his body stiffened in reaction.   
Jim lowered his newspaper and gave him a thorough once over. “Well, you didn’t break your nose.” he declared. Although he had a slight bump on his nose, the apple of his cheek had taken the brunt of the collision. It was red and swollen, already starting to bruise around the edge. Jensen placed an icepack beside his plate without a word.   
“How exactly did you manage this? I heard a bunch of yelling coming from your room.” Misha stated. Out of the corner of his eye, Jared saw Jensen wince at this.   
“It was Jensen’s fault,” Jared announced, hearing a gasp from Jensen as the other men looked at him with interest. “He’s such an early riser, when I awoke, I just assumed he was already down here in the kitchen. I went into the bathroom and he jumped out of the shower at me, I got startled and crashed into the door.”  
“Correction. I was already standing outside of the shower when he barged in. I did no jumping.” Jensen pointed the spatula at him as he said this.  
“Well, you’re usually up and out before I wake up. How was I supposed to know you were in there?” Jared countered.  
“Maybe the fact the door was shut?” Jensen added as the other three men roared with laughter. “Or that it was five-thirty, the time I always shower?”  
“It was five-thirty?” Jared cocked his head to the side, thinking. “What the hell was I doing up?”  
“Attacking the door with your face, obviously!” Jensen shrugged.  
“I want a divorce! I need a nicer husband. One that doesn’t pick on me.”  
“Good luck with that one.” Jensen smirked, rolling his eyes before turning back to his cooking.  
“Dinner and a show.” Richard chuckled. “Except it is breakfast. What’s the show for dinner?”  
“No dinner show tonight. Company Christmas Party tonight.” Jared announces, glancing at Jensen to see the color draining from his face. He makes a mental memo to text the guy later, to prevent him from creating an excuse not to attend.  
“Mr. Beaver?” Lucas climbed into the chair beside the older man. “Do you know Santa Claus?”  
“Well…..”He glanced at the boy's parents for a moment. “Not really well. We’ve met.” There was a twinkle in his eye as he answered.  
“Do you think he’d be mad if I wrote him a new letter?” Lucas lowered his voice in a whisper only a child could manage, as in, it wasn’t a whisper at all. “Ask him for sumtin’ different?”  
“Well……”Another glance at the parents. “He probably already has his elves working on your first request, if not already made. I don’t think he’d be mad, but he might not be able to get the change made in time. And, it would have to be something really important, being this close to Christmas.”  
Lucas sat back, thinking about it for a moment. Then he nodded. “Can you help me write it?”  
“Sure. We can work on it in the dining room while your Papa eats his breakfast.” Jim led the boy out of the room.  
“What do you think that is about?” Jared asked after watching them leave the room.  
“Not sure.” Jensen frowned.  
“That reminds me, we have to get his presents figured out. The guys are going with Rob this afternoon. Shall I see if Felicia is available to babysit Lucas while we do some shopping? I’ll see when she is available and have Gen clear my afternoon. It should already be light since it’s the night of the party.”  
“Okay.” Jensen looked reluctant, but with the other men in the room, he couldn’t argue. Jared grinned, feeling like he won a battle that he hadn’t even fought. Jensen gave him a look, letting him know that he was aware of his trickery. Jared spent the rest of his meal, mentally deciding what cool toys they could buy for the kid.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, and two days in a row! Unless I can get something done today, don't expect anything until after the weekend. Besides working, my sister is coming to visit and this is NOT something I can work on while Nosy is here. (especially since smut is soon to be happening)

“Jared, don’t you have your own toy company? Can’t we just get something from there?” Jensen protested as Jared dragged him into the huge toy store.  
“What is the fun in that?”Jared gave him a look over his shoulder that clearly said he was dumb for even thinking it. “We are a small company. We don’t have nearly the variety that a place like this has. We currently only make seventeen items, and half of those are for infants and toddlers. That’s only eight for his age group!”   
“Eight presents is plenty…..”  
“Are you saying he would enjoy the Wee Girls? You should know what those are, you were on the assembly line for them……” Jared countered.   
“Well, no….but….”  
“Arts.”Jared pointed in the direction of the art section. “We need to start there. I’m thinking an easel…..paints….”  
“He’s only four, Jared. He would get paint everywhere!” Jensen argued but allowed Jared to pull him in the direction. Somehow, Jared suddenly had a cart he was pushing along with them.  
“So, we get him a drop cloth too. He’s got talent, Jense. We need to feed it.”  
“He’s four, Jared. Next month, he may be into Spiderman and Legos.”  
“Spiderman is cool!” Jared agreed as he came to stop in front of the child-size easels. “Check this one out! It has the holder for the paint thingies…”  
“Pallets” Jensen answered with an irritated drawl. “And that is not made for an active four-year-old. He would knock that over and break it the first day.” Jensen made a point to touch the tag that said ‘Recommended for ages 8 and above.’.  
They spent the next half hour bickering about the easels. Jensen pointed for the cheapest, FisherPrice version and Jared wanted the biggest and the best. Finally, they agreed on a sturdier on that was sturdy like the FisherPrice one, but had a few extras that Jared crowed over. “The best part is that the legs are adjustable, Jense!” Jared pointed out finally. “It will grow with him!”  
When Jensen finally capitulated, Jared whooped with delight and moved on to the paints, where they spent another twenty minutes debating the pros and cons of the paints offered.  
Jared was having a ball with the whole shopping process. He was also having a ball debating with Jensen. He knew Jensen was already mentally calculating the cost of it all. “What did he ask for from Santa?”  
“Jared, this is enough.”  
“This is from us. Santa has to bring him at least one thing that he asked for.”  
“He may have changed it today……”  
“Seriously, what did he has for?”  
“A puppy and a bike.” Jensen sighed. “We can’t get a puppy. Most of the apartments I looked into yesterday had a no pets policy. And, I’m a firm believer that a puppy is a responsibility, not a gift.”  
“Yeah….Santa wouldn’t bring the kid a puppy.” Jared conceded. “But, a bike is doable.” He started dragging Jensen in the direction of the sporting section. A bike is something that you could keep at an apartment…..it will even fit in the trunk of that beast you drive.”   
“Okay, a bike and that’s it! No more!” Jensen insisted. “You have already spent more than I normally would.”  
“I can afford it.” Jared shrugged.  
“But I can’t. And then, how do I explain to him next year when Santa doesn’t go all out like this?”  
That gave Jared pause. “Santa is celebrating his new house. Making up for the time Lucas had to live in a car, lose all his toys.”  
They spent another hour in the bicycle section. Debating the merits of each bike. Jensen easily won this one, stating that the ones Jared was oogling were way too advanced for the four-year-old, who had never ridden a bike before. They narrowed it down to two, both with training wheels. A Spiderman and a “Green Demon”. Finally, after debating it, Jared went with the Green Demon, because it had the neatest design.  
While they were waiting in line, Jensen excused himself to use the restroom and Jared quickly threw some more things into the basket. He couldn’t resist getting Lucas more things.  
After paying for it all and loading it into his SUV, Jared wasn’t ready to call it a day. They still had a few hours free of their houseguests and Jared was enjoying hanging out with Jensen. “How about a late lunch? I haven’t eaten since your breakfast and dinner will be late tonight. They usually don’t bring out the food until around 8. I’m starving!”  
“We have leftovers at the house.”Jensen offered.  
“Nah, I’m craving Thai.”Jared lied, “You like Thai food?”  
“Yeah, I do. Can’t remember when I last had that. Lucas was probably an infant. It’s not really kid-friendly. He’s a good eater, but not very adventurous.”  
“Then let’s go. There’s a great place over by my office.” Jared started the car, grabbing his phone to see if there was a reservation.  
“About the party tonight…..”Jensen began as soon as they were seated.  
“This is not negotiable. This is part of our arrangement.” Jared told him before he could try to weasel out of it.  
“I know.” Jensen looked sad. “But…there will be people there that I know. That saw me getting fired. They might say something in front of Beaver-”  
“Thanks to you, Beaver already knows about that. And he knows that we kept our relationship and marriage under the radar.” Jared reminded him.   
“But…..some of these people were my friends. How do I lie to them about all this?”   
“Just deflect. Tell them you don’t want to talk about it now. Offer to have lunch with them next week or something? If they are your friends, they’ll accept that. Then, next week, you can explain the whole thing to them.” Jared offered. Jensen frowned, but he nodded. “What?”  
“I hate that they will think bad of me, if even temporarily.”   
Jared studied his companion. The man had been pushed to his limits. His pride had been tarnished, but he had not broken. But he seemed to be teetering on the edge.   
“If there are some you think can keep quiet….maybe pull them aside and explain it quietly?” Jared really didn’t like that idea. Too big a chance of someone overhearing or someone with loosened lips from the alcohol.   
“No. I’m being paid enough that I can take another dent in my pride. It’s not like they don’t already all pity me anyway.” Jensen looked down at the menu. “I don’t know what’s good here. Any suggestions?”  
Jared saw the change of subject for what it was and let him have it. He ended up ordering for the two of them and they had an enjoyable meal. He learned a lot more about the man who was pretending to be his husband. Once Jensen relaxed, he was funny and displayed a killer smile. Jared could almost pretend they were on a date. Jensen was exactly his type and gorgeous to boot. But, Jared shoved those feelings aside. He wasn’t what Jensen needed. Jensen needed a family man. Stability. He needed a real husband, and that wasn’t in Jared’s plans.   
But, the more he got to know the guy, the more attractive Jensen became. As Jensen reared his head back to laugh at something Jared had said, Jared sincerely wished that he was the type of guy Jensen needed. Or at least, Jensen was the type of guy Jared needed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This was completely my fault. I had trouble writing this chapter. It was definitely beyond my writing comfort zone. I tried, that's all I can say.

Jared was speechless upon seeing Jensen dressed for the party. Jensen had already looked good now that he was eating properly and getting sleep but seeing him dressed up went straight to Jared’s groin. Jensen was wearing form-fitting black slacks that showed just enough of his bulge to make Jared want to rip the slacks off of him. Jared made a mental note not to look at Jensen from behind. Jared already knew Jensen had a nice ass, he didn’t need to see it in the snug slacks. The button up he was wearing was a dark Christmas green that made his eyes pop.  
“Papa! I’m dressed just like Daddy!” Lucas cried out, jumping up and down beside him.   
“You are!” Jared turned his attention to the small boy, he was dressed identical, even down to the sprig of holly pinned to the pocket of his black vest. “I won’t be able to tell the two of you apart!”  
Lucas giggled, wrapping his arms around Jared’s legs. “Daddy is taller!”  
“Oh?” Pretending to look from one to the other, Jared nodded. “You are correct. I’ll have to just look to see which of you is taller. That’s good to know!” Turning his attention back to Jensen, he gave him a wink.  
“You clean up pretty good, Padalecki.” Jensen informed him with a grin. Jared could see Misha sitting in the corner of the room, watching them. Pretending not to see him, he grabbed Jensen and pulled him to the doorway where one of the girls had hung a sprig of Mistletoe.   
“Gotta do the whole Christmas cliche’.” He stated before bending down to kiss him. It started as a pretend kiss, just for show since Misha was watching, but as soon as their lips met, Jensen’s mouth opened in a surprised gasp, Jared deepened the kiss. Plundering Jensen’s minty mouth with his tongue.  
Jensen was kissing him back, and Jared took advantage of it, pulling him against him until their groins were pressed against one another. He could feel Jensen’s reaction was no different from his own and deepened the kiss.  
A clearing of a throat was as shocking as a glass of ice water tossed on them. Jerking apart, guiltily, Jared turned to find both Jim and Richard at the doorway. Richard leered cheekily before stating. “Probably should stop that before it goes any further. Save that for tonight, AFTER the party.”  
Jared grinned, chagrined, having forgotten that the kiss had begun as just a show for his guests. Keeping his arms wrapped around Jensen, he turned towards his guests. “You are just jealous!”   
“Well, yes.” Richard agreed eagerly. I’m gonna park myself under the Mistletoe!”   
“Good luck with that.” Jensen was beet red but grinning. “Shall we go? Lucas has some partying to do before it’s bedtime and we have to come home.”  
“No worries about that. Gen set up the daycare. At dinner, the kids will all go down there and have their own party. They get pizza and hot dogs to eat while watching Christmas movies.”  
“There’s gonna be kids there?” Lucas asked, wide-eyed.  
“Of course! You didn’t think I was gonna make you hang out with boring old grown-ups. You get to watch my favorite Christmas movie! The Grinch! I might have to sneak down there and watch with you!”  
“Cool!” Curtis did a little dance. “Do we get popcorn?”  
“Of course! And I think the ladies have some crafts for you to make and games. You get to stay up as late as you want!”  
“Jare-”Jensen began to cut in, a slight grimace on his face.  
“It’s one night. You get to let your hair down and do grown-up things while Lucas gets to have fun with other kids. Come on, it’s Christmas!”  
“Okay.”Jensen sighed. “But when he’s cranky and whiny tomorrow…..YOU get to deal with him.”  
“Sweetheart, as late of a night we are all gonna have and the fact that we will be drinking…..we are ALL going to be cranky and whiny. We can all sleep in, lounge around all morning and then in the afternoon, maybe after we all take a nap, we can take the guys around town. Show them the sights. Do something fun.”  
Jensen studied him, looking like he didn’t believe him, but finally relented and nodded in agreement.  
Jared had a car waiting, so no one would have to be the sober driver tonight. When they loaded into the car to head to the party, Jared noted the look of relief on Jensen’s face when he saw that a booster was already installed in the back for Lucas. 

The party was already in full swing when they arrived, just as Jared had planned. It was always good to be noticed when you arrive, when you were the boss. They separated as they entered. Jared leading Beaver and his sons around, introducing them to different people while Jensen went with Lucas over to where the kids were playing. For the next hour or so, Jared would glance around and see Jensen mingling with old co-workers. He saw a couple of them giving Jared strange looks, but no one said a word and Jensen was smiling.   
When dinner started and the kids were gathered to go down to the daycare, Jensen disappeared with them. He returned a few minutes later and sat in the empty seat Jared had saved for him. “He okay?”  
“Yeah.” Jensen smiled, a small dimple showing. Jared saw it and finally understood why everyone thought his dimples were attractive. He wanted to kiss the dimple, dip his tongue in it. He got lost in it for a moment, coming back to the present, realizing Jensen was talking. “-best friend named Trevor. And I think he has a crush on Rob’s daughter, Audrey.”  
“See, I told you he would be fine.” Jared assured him. The ladies are professionals and Gen promised to peek in on them every once in a while.”  
“I don’t even think he noticed when I left.” Jensen watched the waiter pour champagne and winced.   
“You don’t like champagne? It’s just for the toast. We have wine or something stronger.” Jared offered.  
“I love champagne, but…..I better not-”  
“Nonsense!” Jared cut him off. “It’s Christmas! We are at a party. Have fun!”  
“Okay….just a little.” Jensen acceded, albeit reluctantly.  
An hour later, Jared was laughing, in amazement at his ‘husband’ who had consumed three glasses of champagne. Jensen was flushed, giggling and…..flirty. Jensen kept finding reasons to lean over and say something in Jared’s ear. Each time, sent shivers down Jared’s spine and he could swear that Jensen's tongue was on his ear at least twice.   
When dinner was over, Jensen wandered off to mingle. Jared spent more times watching him, curious to see if he behaved towards everyone or just him. Jensen was still giggly but didn’t seem to be flirting with anyone. “Jared! There’s a photobooth!” Jensen was suddenly there, tugging on his arm. “Let’s go take some photos!”  
Jared was amazed at how playful and open Jensen was being, so he agreed. The photo booth had a box of props and Jensen insisted on posing with them. Jensen was so goofy and gleeful that Jared was having the time of his life by the time they got to the bottom of the prop box. The last item Jensen pulled out was a hat with a sprig of fake Mistletoe dangling from it. Jensen insisted Jared wear it and sit on the chair. He crawled up onto Jared's lap, straddling him to plant a kiss on his mouth. Jared felt the press of his dick on his thigh while Jensen plundered his mouth. Jensen was hard as he ground himself against Jared.  
“I didn’t tell you…” Jensen gasped into his mouth as Jared felt his entire body reacting to the nearness of the other man. “Champagne makes me horny.”  
“Maybe we should get you some coffee?” Jared offered gallantly, even though he was not wanting to lose the sensations this man was causing as he pressed up against him.   
“Fuck no!” Jensen growled. “I was thinking more along the lines of you showing me your office so you can take care of this?”  
“Jensen-” Jared pulled back to look at the man. “I don’t think that’s a good idea-”  
“Are you done with the booth, sir?” A young teen interrupted, looking eager as she held an armload of props.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Jared pushed Jensen off his lap, clasping onto his wrist, to keep him from escaping as he pouted. “Come on, Jense.”   
Jensen pressed against him like a limpet, switching between sucking on his earlobe and whispering dirty things in his ear as Jared led them to the elevator. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was going to do, but he needed to get Jensen out of the public eye until he could get himself under control.  
“I’ve always wanted to blow someone in the elevator!” Jensen dropped to his knees as soon as they entered the elevator, his hands working on the button of Jared’s slacks.  
“No!” Jared gasped, grabbing Jensen’s wondering hands before he could yank his pants down. “This is not a private elevator. There are cameras! Security…..”  
“Drats!” Jensen allowed Jared to pull him to his feet long enough to press back against him. His hand slid into his still opened pants and grasped his erection. “Wow! I don’t think I’d be able to get all this in my mouth! But it sure would be fun trying!”   
“Jesus, Jensen! I’m trying to be noble here, but you’re making it hard.” Jared gasped as Jensen started jacking him.  
“Very hard.”Jensen murmured, latching onto Jared’s throat.   
The elevator dinged as they reached Jared’s floor and Jared struggled to maneuver the man out of the elevator, finally having to pull his hand out of his pants, much to the dismay of his dick.   
He dragged the other man into his office. “Now, we need to talk.”  
“I don’t want to talk. I want to get fucked.” Jensen started stripping. Jared gulped, fighting the urge to touch the skin on display.   
“Jensen, you’re drunk….this isn’t a good idea.”   
“I’m not drunk. I’m tipsy. Tipsy and horny. I want to get fucked. You have a great big dick that I would love to get fucked by. No strings…just a good fucking. You think you can do that?”  
“Jensen….I don’t think I can do that.” Jared was fighting as hard as he could. Jensen was naked now and every inch of him was as mouthwatering as Jared had imagined.  
Jensen glared at him. “If it’s not you, it’s going to be someone else tonight. There are a few guys downstairs that seemed interested. Hell, Richard seems interested enough, maybe I’ll just see if he will.” A flash of hurt went across his face. “Is there something wrong with me? I know I…..having a baby…changed me. But….you were hard. I felt it. Hell…I can see it right now!”  
“Jense-”Jared paused, long enough to take a steadying breath. “I am trying to be a decent guy here! You said you were taken advantage of…I don’t want to be one of those guys.”  
“Jared,” Jensen sighed. “Right now, I’m trying to be one of those guys. I want to take advantage of you. No strings, no expectations except an orgasm or two. This is the first time I’ve had the chance to not be the responsible one in years. I haven’t had sex in over two years. I haven’t had a good fucking since before I got pregnant with Lucas. I want sex and I want it good and hard. If you can’t do it, then I will go downstairs and find someone who will. The choice is yours.”  
Jared stared at the naked man. “I don’t have lube.”  
“I’m betting Gen has some sort of lotion on or in her desk.” Jensen grinned. Jared spun around and went to rifle through his receptionist's desk. Crowing triumphantly as he came back with a bottle. He nearly fell over backward as he returned to his office to see Jensen leaning over his desk, ass in the air, waiting for him.   
“Jesus!” Digging in his wallet, he found the condom he knew he had there, for emergencies.  
“Get to it,” Jensen ordered, wiggling his ass at him. Jared tossed the condom on the desk beside him and squirted the lotion on his fingers. Now that he had been given permission to touch, he was dying to.   
Spreading his cheeks, He quickly slicks his fingers and slips one into Jensen. Jensen grunts at the unexpected intrusion but quickly relaxes.   
“More.” Jensen demands, pushing back for more. but Jared refuses to be rushed any more than he wants to hurt Jensen. Jensen had said it had been years. Jared adds more lotion before shoving his finger in as far as he can. Jensen keens, pushing back so it will go deeper. Jared takes his free and runs it down the naked spine before him. There was something dark in him that gets a thrill from being fully dressed while Jensen is naked beneath him. Jensen is either created or unearthing kinks that Jared didn’t know he had.   
He slides his hand underneath Jensen, but Jensen releases his grip on the desk long enough to slap his hand around. “No.” He groans. “Just your dick.”  
Applying more lotion, Jared slips in another finger, working him until Jensen sweating and shoving back at every thrust of his hand.   
“More!” Jensen insists again. “Come on, Jared! Fuck me!” Jared adds more lotion and a third finger. Jensen cries out, grabbing the far edge of the desk again, using it to give himself leverage to shove back onto his fingers.   
“Give me time. I have to open you up.” Jared reminded him. “If it’s been a while, it’s gonna hurt if I don’t.”  
“I don’t care! I just want you to shove that big dick in me! Fuck me…..please.” It trailed off into a pleading whine that sent a shiver through Jared.   
Jared grabs the condom, using his teeth to rip open the package. He clumsily rolls the condom on with his left hand as his right hand was still busy, fucking into Jensen.  He slicks his hard cock and positions himself against Jensen. “Remember to breathe,” he murmurs as he slides in, pushing gently. They both gasp at the sensation. Jensen’s entire body tenses up at the intrusion. “Shh. Easy now.” Jared pauses in his pushing, even though his entire being wants to just shove right in, regardless of the man beneath him. He runs his hands down his spine, soothing until Jensen’s breathing returns to normal and he begins to wiggle, pushing back, trying to force Jared’s dick further into him. Jared grabs his hips and returns to pushing in. Jensen is tight and hot and Jared knows he is hurting him but Jensen keeps pushing back, chanting “More, more.” He regrets not having lube to ease the way. The lotion is helping, but not enough.  
Once he bottoms out, he stills. “You okay?”  
“Fuck…..you’re huge.” Jensen lets out a pained chuckle. “I’m not going to be able to sit tomorrow…..or the next day.”  
“Sorry.” Jared feels the need to say, which causes Jensen to chuckle again. Jared squirts more lotion out, along where they are connected and slowly eases back out. Jensen lets out a little whine and clenches around Jared. Jared lets out a moan and physically stops himself from shoving back in.  
“Okay.” Jensen finally gasped. “Do it! Hard and deep!” Jensen readjusts the grip he has on the desk and shoves his ass back, forcing Jared back in, even farther in than he had already been, if that were possible. Jared obeys, gripping Jensen’s hips tightly to control him as he thrusts, deep and rough. The sounds Jensen makes spurning him on as Jensen cries out in both pain and enjoyment. Urging him harder and deeper. Jared’s belongings that had been atop the desk are sent flying every which direction as Jensen scrabbles for a new grip. 

Jared adjusts his angle differently until he hears Jensen cry out and he knows he has hit his sweet spot. “Again!” Jensen demands. “I’m so close-”   
Jared readjusts his grip on Jensen’s hips and pulls back, slamming back in, falling into a steady but rough pace, hips snapping furiously, making sure to hit that spot again and again. Jensen’s entire body begins to shake as his orgasm approaches, his head hanging between his shoulders as he pushes back against Jared with each nearly brutal thrust. Jared releases his hip with one hand, running it up his spine until his hand is buried in Jensen’s sweaty hair. He shoves Jensen down, pressing him flat against the desk as he shifts his hips just so, feeling Jensen’s inner walls fluttering against him. Using the leverage of pressing Jensen against the desk, he shoves in hard one last time and that is all that is needed.   
Jensen lets out a keening cry as his inner muscles clamp down hard, contracting as he comes completely untouched. Jared lets out a growl as he comes hard, his orgasm milked by Jensen’s for what seems like days. They are both panting, trying to catch their breath for several minutes, unable to move. Finally, when his shaky legs feel strong enough for him to move, Jared slowly eases out, gripping the condom. He winces at how red and abused Jensen’s hole looks as he pulls all the way out.   
Tying off the condom, he tucks himself back in his pants before he takes it to the private bathroom he has connected to his office and throws it away. He finds a cloth in the cupboard and wets it with warm water.   
“You okay?” Jared asks as he returns to the unmoving man still bent over his desk. He cringes as he surveys the mess he made of him. Jensen’s hips are red from his hands and Jared suspects there will be finger-shaped bruises before the night is over. He runs the warm cloth over his hips, regretting being quite so rough, before gently running the cloth over and around his abused ass, wiping away lotion and cum.  
“I think you broke me.” Jensen finally responds with a little hiss as the cloth runs over his sensitive hole. “But, holy shit…that was…..awesome! That was worth a two-year wait.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short little filler...the boys need to talk about what just happened....somewhat. I had a little free time today, so I was able to get this out.....I know, I'm shocked too!

They rode down the elevator in silence after Jensen had redressed and righted himself back to looking presentable. He stood as far as possible, away from Jared while they did, but Jared could still smell the faint fruity scent of the lotion that they had stolen and used. He made a mental note to buy Gen a new bottle since they had used it all. He also made a mental note to keep lube on hand, not that he had ever had sex in his office, or any office, before.  
He wanted to bridge the gap between them. Take his hand. Kiss him. Something. But Jensen had closed off and become standoffish. Jared had known it was a bad idea before it had all begun, and now Jensen was regretting it. Jared wasn’t. That was the best sex he had had in ages, if at all. Right now, he couldn’t think of when he had had such an intense orgasm. Or hotter sex. Hell, if Jensen showed any inkling of an interest, he’d be on him right now, already ready for another round.  
The ding of the elevator reaching the floor broke him out of those thoughts. Jensen took a deep breath and stepped closer, a smile on his face as he wrapped himself around Jared's arm, just as the doors opened. The first thing they saw as they stepped out of the elevator, into the party, was Richard. He stood, leaning against the wall just to the left of them. He gave them a knowing wink and raised his glass in salute. Out of the corner of his eye, Jared could see Jensen blushing in response. “I’m going to check on Lucas.” Jensen whispered and hurried away. Jared stepped out of the elevator and watched him go, mental wincing for him at the stiff, limping gait he had. The guy was hurting. Jared had been too rough. Even though Jensen had been spurring him on, he should have gone easier on him.   
“Still in the honeymoon phase, I see?” Richard smirked.  
“I don’t know that it will ever end.” Jared shrugged with a smile, finally looking at the other man when Jensen disappeared from sight. “I mean…..”  
“I know what you mean.” Richard agreed. “Been married for fifteen years and I’d still like to sneak off for a little sumthing-sumthing if I could. And that man…..is sex on legs.”  
“You do know, I know you are all talk.” Jared grinned down at the man. “You try to get a reaction out of Jensen. If he were to take you up on your offers, you would run the other direction.” Richard glared at him but nodded. “I keep telling Jense that if he ignored you, you would stop.”  
“If I wasn’t so completely in love with my wife, I would steal him from you.” Richard agreed causing Jared to laugh loudly.   
“You keep thinking that, little man.” Jared patted him on the shoulder and headed off to mingle with the party goers. As if he had a sixth sense, he looked up in time to see Jensen returning to the party. Jensen met his gaze, gave him a thumbs up and turned to chat with someone nearby. Jared was able to keep him in his radar the rest of the night but never seemed to get close to him again. He wondered if Jensen was doing that on purpose.   
It was close to one a.m before the party had trickled out and they were heading home. Jensen hadn’t hung around Jared the entire night but he socialized with nearly everyone. Several business associates made a point to come up to Jared and commended him on his excellent choice in a spouse. All of them mentioned being surprised in his marriage. He wondered how hard everyone would take it once he and Jensen “divorced”. Maybe he had done too well with his fake husband choice?  
Beaver had left the party earlier so it was only the four of them and the sleeping child returning home. Richard spent the ride smirking at the two of them while Misha stared at them with that odd expression he had. Jensen was quiet beside him, but Jared could still smell that fruity scent from the lotion and he shifted in the seat, thinking of what had happened in his office.   
Jared was already settled on his cot in his closet by the time Jensen had tucked in Lucas and came to bed. Jared raised his head when he felt Jensen’s presence in the doorway to the closet. “Jense? Everything okay?”  
“You don’t have to sleep in here. We can share the bed. We already fucked.” Jensen’s voice was soft, sounding unsure of himself.   
“Regrets?” Jared raised up on one elbow, to see him better.  
“No!” Jensen sighed. “I…..enjoyed it immensely.”  
“As did I.” Jared agreed. “But, this doesn’t change anything. Our deal was separate beds, we should keep it that way.”  
“And you’re okay with that? I figured…..you’d expect.….” Jensen sounded a little more sure of himself, standing a little taller.  
“That had nothing to do with this arrangement. That was us, getting off. Just two guys…..free and available. I wouldn’t force you into anything further than that.” Jared continued. “I still don’t want a relationship outside this arrangement.”  
“Okay.” Jensen nodded, before looking at him with interest. “And if…..I wanted…….another round……later? Maybe after I recover from tonight?”  
“Is that something you would want?” Jared’s dick grew interested in the idea suddenly Jensen must have noticed this as he looked his crotch with interest before sighing with a blush.  
“Not tonight I’m pretty…..sore.”   
“I’m sorry.” Jared winced. “I was too rough-”  
“No. I liked it. I’ve always liked it rough and I had gone without for so long….” He drifted off, looking away. “I pushed you to be rougher than I should, at least without proper lube. Next time, lube and lots of it.”  
“It will be your move. Just remember, it’s just a hookup. I’m not the hearts and flowers kind of guy. I don’t date. I don’t do relationships. This will not lead to anything other than orgasms. I’m not about to get married and I don’t want to be a father.” Jared knew he sounded like an asshole, but he wanted to make sure they were clear.  
“I understand.” Jensen shifted and cringed. “I know it’s late, but I think I’m gonna take a bath. Soak my ass for a bit.”  
“Should I stay up? Make sure you don’t fall asleep in the tub?”  
“Nah.” Jensen chuckled. “I’m good. Besides, you promised to deal with my cranky son after taking him to the party.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mild chapter, set the day after the party. Had to put a little Misha being....Misha.

When Jared stumbled out of bed, he saw Jensen sprawled out on the bed, on his stomach like a starfish. He mentally winced, knowing the guy would be in pain today. He relieved himself quickly and placed some painkillers on the nightstand beside Jensen before quietly leaving the bedroom. The door to Lucas’ room was ajar, so he knew the kid was already afoot. Checking the kitchen, he found it empty. Finally, he found him in the living room, playing video games with Misha while Jim sat off to the side, reading a book that Jared recognized from his bookshelf.  
“Good morning, all.” He greeted, coming up to ruffle the kid’s messy hair. “The monster didn’t wake you, did he?”  
“No,” Jim smiled fondly at the child in question while he answered. “He’s only been up about ten minutes. I wouldn’t be surprised if Misha woke him just so he had someone to play with since he couldn’t convince me to play that ridiculous thing.”   
“I might have…..”Misha agreed, not turning his attention away from the screen.  
“Papa!” Lucas cried out, but like his partner, he didn’t turn from the race they were having. “Is Daddy woked up? I need to tell him I want pancakes!”   
“Dad is sleeping in today. Let’s call it his day off.” Jared explained. “We can make do with cereal or leftovers.”  
“Cake?” Lucas suggested.  
“You want Dad to kill me? He’s already not happy with all the junk we had last night.” Jared disagreed, but thought cake really did sound good.  
“After I finish winning this race, Lucas and I can make omelets. I’m really quite the expert with omelets.” Misha offered.   
“If you don’t mind.” Jared felt weird about having his houseguest make him breakfast.  
“Sure. We cook and you clean up.” Misha cackled as the green car went spinning off the track.  
“Sounds like a deal to me.” Jared readily agreed. Jim because to laugh loudly at that.   
“You will be scraping eggs of the ceiling.” He warned with a big belly laugh.  
Jared studied both men before sighing. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m so tall then. I won’t have to stretch as far.  
“Your funeral.” Jim muttered as Misha and Lucas rushed off to the kitchen. Jared watched them go before taking their spot on the couch and firing up the game. Playing a little Xbox sounded fun.   
They had all finished eating and Jared was scraping at something crusty on the stove when Jensen came stumbling down the stairs and made a beeline for the coffee. Jared watched him suck down an entire cup before he seemed to even look around the room. “What the hell did you do to my kitchen!?” He screeched, taking in the disaster.  
“Uh…..”Jared righted himself and looked around. He thought it was starting to look pretty good, compared to how it looked half an hour before. “Misha and Lucas made breakfast?”  
“It looks like a cyclone came through!” Jensen poured himself another cup of coffee before looking around the room more.   
“They made you an omelet too.” Jared offered, in hopes of appeasing him.   
“Did they cook it straight on the burner?” Jensen groused. “And the floor? Is that peanut butter on the wall? What did they need peanut butter for with an omelet!”  
Jared winced at the increasing volume of his questions. “I’m cleaning it all up. Why don’t you take your coffee into the living room? I’ll heat up your omelet and bring it to you, along with a fresh cup of coffee.”  
“This all has to be cleaned.” Jensen insisted, making a motion with his arm. “I refuse to leave any of this to Lucinda!”  
“Who is Lucinda?” Jared frowned, completely confused.  
“Your housekeeper?” Jensen glared at him as if he had just committed a huge crime.  
“I thought my housekeeper was Mary?”   
“Mary is your cook. Lucinda is your temporary housekeeper. She’s just covering for Janice over the holidays.  
“How do you know all this?” Jared inquires, completely lost.  
“uh.” Jensen rolls his eyes. “I talked to them? I’ve spent three days here. Don’t you ever talk to your employees?”  
“I hardly ever see them.” Jared felt the need to defend himself. Jensen just rolled his eyes and stalked off to find his son.  
After half a pot of coffee and his omelet, Jensen was in a good enough mood that he joined Jared in cleaning the kitchen with only a mild threat of personal injury if Jared allowed Misha in his kitchen again. After they finally finished, they found everyone else in the living room, lounging in front of some Christmas movie about a reindeer that they had found on tv. When a commercial came on, Jared announced. “I was thinking we could take a tour around town and then maybe go out to lunch. Maybe ice skating at the rink?”  
“You seriously expect me to be able to ice skate after last night?” Jensen hissed in his ear. “And what about Beaver’s knees?”  
"What else does one do around here for Christmas?”  
“We can volunteer at a soup kitchen.” Misha suggested.  
“I wouldn’t mind doing that.” Jensen turned his bright green eyes to Jared and he knew there would be no debate. Before he could blink twice, they were lined up at the food line, dishing out lunch to the homeless. Standing beside him, Jared watched Jensen as he chatted with each and every person that came through the line. Winking at a toothless older lady as he gave her a second scoop of soup. Discussing football with a gruff man with only one leg. At one time, Jared spotted Jim abandoning his spot on the line to hold an infant so her mother could eat. Misha easily slid over and took over scooping the potatoes that Jim had been assigned to and guided Lucas in handing out the buns with ease.   
There was a loll in the line for a few moments while they watched Jim cooing to the baby and Jared heard Jensen sigh. “What’s the matter?”  
“I was just thinking….”Jensen motioned to the food before him. “If not for you, Luke and I would be on the opposite side of this today.”   
Jared looked over at the tables and realized just how many kids were eating, picturing Lucas and Jensen over there. “It was only temporary. I’m pretty sure you were going to find a way. I don’t see you giving up all that easily.”  
“You don’t ever think something like this will happen to you.” Jensen sighed. “If it hadn’t of been for Lucas, I don’t know that I would have tried as hard.”  
“Hot stuff! Coming through!” Richard called out as he came out of the kitchen with a new pan of soup. “And he’s got soup too!”  
After the working in the soup kitchen, they decided to forego the fancy restaurant and just get sandwiches from a food cart and stroll around the park. When Jensen shivered, Jared wrapped his arm around him, getting a look of approval from Jim. They stopped and let Lucas play on the swings for a bit while it wasn’t too cold.   
“Has Santa put together his gifts for Lucas yet?” Richard was suddenly beside them, watching as Misha and Lucas swung.   
“He bought them.” Jared replied.   
“But hasn’t put them together?” Richard laughed. “You think they will all go together on Christmas Eve?”  
“I figured they would…..”Jared frowned down at the shorter man.   
“Only if you want to pull an all-nighter. Richard informed him knowingly. “Listen to a man of experience. Bikes are the worst!”  
“There is a bike-”  
“What if Meesh and I take Lucas to the movies and to McDonald's or something with a play area. Buy you guys a few hours to get a start on the present building?”  
“I don’t know….”Jensen looked apprehensive about the idea.   
“Look, Meesh may look and act like a giant kid most of the time, but that’s just him, letting the inner child out. He’s a great Uncle and Father. Hell, I have him as guardian of my kids if something were to happen to my wife and I. Not, his wife, but him. And I’m no slouch either.” Richard shrugged. “My kids have survived my care for up to 13 years. Not sure I will survive my daughter becoming a teen though. She will, but I may not. Already sprouting the grey hair over it.”  
“I think it’s a great idea.” Jared looked to Jensen. “But, it’s up to Jensen.”  
With a heavy sigh, Jensen reluctantly nodded.   
“Great!” Richard grinned. “I’ll ask Pops if he wants to join us, but he will most likely want to hang out and boss you guys around.”


	18. *sorry*

I haven't abandoned this! Currently, my life is FUBAR! My two sisters both moved in with me. There are now 8 people living in my tiny two bedroom house. (four generations in 900 sq feet) I have no room, no privacy, no time. One sister is a prude, the other is judgmental. The children are all nosy, so I can't even find a corner to type in without someone trying to see what I am doing. In the next two weeks, 3 of them will be moving out, so that should help some.   
Next chapter is 3/4 of the way written, so, as soon as I get some private time, I will try to get it finished. 

My apologies!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay. My life is still FUBAR. Sorry this isn't much, but I actually had a moment to myself this morning and threw this out so you wouldn't think I had abandoned it completely.

With Jim’s advice, they spread out the toys to be put together in the bedroom. Jim sat in the corner chair and read while they put things together. “This is a stupid bike!” Jared grumbled after an hour of work and had to take apart what he had done because he had skipped a step, or two. “We should have gotten the Batman one, it looked more simple.”  
“You picked it out.” Jensen reminded him from the other side of the room where he was finishing putting the easel together. Jared glared at the thing. Of course, he made it look easy. “You said it looked ‘cool’.”  
Sighing Jared agreed, looking down at the half-built bike. “I did and it does.” Jensen disappeared out of the room and returned with three cold beers a few minutes later. He offered one to Jim, who declined before handing one over to Jared. Jared took it eagerly and downed half of it in one gulp.“That is exactly what I need!” Jensen grinned and left the extra beer beside Jared.  
Jared set his phone to playing mellow Christmas music and they began to relax a little more. Richard texted that they had finished the movie and were heading to a nearby pizza arcade so they would be at least another hour. At that, Jim bid them a good night and headed back downstairs, leaving the two elves to continue working. Jensen opened all the packages of art supplies, bagging up all the garbage so there wouldn’t be any evidence that Santa had shopped. Jared finally finished the bike and proudly wheeled it around the room.  
“He’s gonna be speechless.” Jensen grinned. “Thank you, so much, Jared.”  
“Hey, you have earned it. Beaver and the guys adore you!”  
“Still…..”Jensen looked a little sad at the stuff around the room. “This is a lot.”  
“I had fun. At least, the shopping part. Next time….pay the extra fifteen for the already made bike. It's definitely worth the extra money to avoid the stress!”  
“It was pretty stressful?” Jensen asked, kneeling down beside Jared.   
“Well….at first it was-” Jared started to explain and then turned to look at Jensen, noticing something was off. “What is going-” He froze when Jensen’s hands were suddenly on the fasteners of his jeans. “Jense?”   
“Shh!” Jensen shushed him, reaching into his jeans and pulling his dick out. He was already half hard before he realized what Jensen was doing.   
“Jensen-” Jared started to half-heartedly protest, but both men knew he didn’t want to stop him. “Are you sure?”  
“You said it was my call. This is my call. My ass isn’t quite ready for another reaming, but this will work.” He explained as he pulled Jared’s pants and underwear down under his balls. “You against this? I don’t think I can deep throat this giant horse cock of yours, but I’d like to try.” Without waiting for Jared to reply, his mouth came down over the tip of his dick. Fingers massaged his balls as a tongue swirled around the tip. Jared looked down, meeting green eyes twinkling with amusement a moment before his dick was sucked down to almost the root.   
“Oh Fuck!” Jared gasped, his head falling back to thunk on the floor as his entire body went limp. A moment later, he felt his dick go in deeper, as Jensen actually did manage to deep throat him. He heard Jensen gag for a moment before feeling his dick tapping at the back of his throat. If he had any working brain cells, Jared would comment to Jensen that hardly anyone could manage it but he could barely manage to remember to breath. Holy hell, the man knew how to suck cock, and by the sounds he was making, enjoyed it.  
He didn't even realize that he was pumping up into Jensen's mouth until he felt Jensen press his hips down with his forearm. He knew he wasn't going to last. He could honestly say he had never had a blowjob this good. "Jen....Jen....I'm gonna cum!"   
Jared expected Jensen to pull off, but instead, he did the opposite. He sucked Jared in deeper again and redoubled his efforts. Jared couldn't stop his orgasm if he wanted to, which he most definitely didn't. He erupted into Jensen's mouth as pleasure curled from his toes to the very center of his being. His vision went foggy has he nearly blacked out. "Fuuuuuck." he groaned, realizing that Jensen was swallowing.   
Jared forced his eyes open as he felt Jensen crawl up until he was leaning above him. Jensen grinned, his lips shining from spit and cum. He opened his mouth to say something, with a twinkle in his eye, but his attention was suddenly diverted. His head jerked towards the still open bedroom door.  
"Jense?" Jared moaned, reaching towards the erection pressing against his thigh.   
"Shit." Jensen sighed, pulling away and stumbling to his feet and heading towards the door. A moment later Jared heard a high-pitched voice and heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs. He muttered curses as he hurriedly pulled his pants back on and scurried to cover the presents they had just spent hours putting together. By the time he made it back out to the hall, Jensen had stopped his son from discovering not only them indecent, but also discovering all the loot that Santa hadn't delivered yet. Both Misha and Richard were also in the hall, smirking knowingly at them both. Jared assumed he looked disheveled and Jensen's hard-on was obvious.  
"Sorry, we tried to stretch it as long as possible, but he was starting to fizzle out." Misha looked very apologetic. Richard, on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear.  
"Yeah, he's one that likes his early bedtime." Jensen picked up his son, who immediately put his head on his shoulder, seeming to deflate immediately. "Thanks so much. The time you bought us was very helpful."  
"I'm sure it was." Richard eyed Jared knowingly.  
"Thank you, again," Jensen repeated. "I'm going to get him tucked in for the night."  
Jared watched him disappear into Lucas' room as Misha asked. "Pop go to bed already?"  
"Yeah, about an hour ago." Jared turned his attention back to his guests after Jensen disappeared from his sight. "Thanks for entertaining him. I never thought a bike would take that much effort to put together! I worked on that the entire time while Jensen got everything else together.   
"I'm sure you did," Richard smirked even more. Misha looked apologetic and rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law's antics. They chatted for a few minutes more than they two bid Jared goodnight and disappeared into their room.   
Jared went into his bedroom and re-stashed the gifts they had set up in the back end of his closet. He stared at the pallet he had slept in the first night and then decided that he didn’t need to. He and Jensen were having sex, twice now, they could sleep in the same bed. 

He would make sure not to touch him unless Jensen asked him to.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started posting this, It felt weird that I was writing/posting a Christmas fic in October. Now, Christmas is over and I'm still working on it. *sigh* Sorry it's taking so long. Here's a little bit to tide you over....

Jensen stood beside the bed, looking down at Jared with trepidation. Jared cracked on eye open and peered at him sleepily. “What?”  
Jensen didn’t say anything, just stood there, biting his bottom lip. Jared sighed, turning his head and forcing his other eye open enough to look at the man. “ Jensen, we’ve had sex twice. Both were your idea. I know that I agreed to sleep on the cot last night, so you can feel safe, but....it’s miserable. I’m tired. Your rugrat will be up early and we have houseguests. I’d like to get a good nights rest. That requires a bed. I’m sleeping in my bed. You can join me, or not. Whichever you decide. We can have sex again, or we can just sleep. Whichever you decide. I just don’t see the point of me sleeping in the closet so you can feel safe from something we’ve already done. As far as I can tell, I haven’t done anything to you that you haven’t wanted and asked for.”  
Jensen remained quiet, looking a little pale as he nodded reluctantly. Jared sighed again. “Truthfully.....I’m too tired for anything right now. I feel it’s crazy for me to say this, but.....even if you were to say you wanted sex right now....I think I would have to pass. So, let me change my promise. Whichever you decide......in the morning. Right now, I just want to sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Beaver and I need to do our business early so he and the guys can return home to their family. So.....goodnight.” Jared announced before snuggling back down into his pillow and promptly falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Jared came back to consciousness long enough to feel another body beside him. Jensen. He frowned, feeling like something other than the sleeping man beside him had awoken him. He snuggled back down into the covers but remained awake. Something felt off. Easing out of the bed, he decided to check the house, as something was off. Nothing seemed to be amiss as he quietly wandered the house. Doors and windows were shut and locked. The alarm was set. Passing through the upstairs hall one last time, he paused. Maybe it was the kid? Easing the door open, he peeked inside. The bed was empty. Instantly alarmed, he flung the door open and went to the bed. The acidic odor of urine hit his nose as he approached, causing him to grimace.   
“Lucas?” He called out in a hushed whisper but got no reply. “Luke? Where are you?” His heart began to pound. The kid was missing! He turned on the bedside lamp and scanned the room. “Lucas?” Not knowing what to do, he decided he had to wake the kid's dad, a missing kid was more important than a good nights sleep. Just as he went to leave the room, he heard a small sound and froze. Unmoving, he cocked his head to the side, there it was again. A tiny whimper. He turned, scanning the room. He looked under the bed, but no kid. Finally, he realized the sound was coming from the closet. Opening the door, he found the small boy curled up in the fetal position, blinking up at him owlishly. “Geez kid, you gave me a heart attack!”   
Lucas flinched and Jared realized that he was afraid of him. Kneeling down, he made no move to touch him. “Lucas? What’s going on? Are you sick?”  
A mute shake of the head, followed by a sniff.  
“Bad dream?”  
Another shake of the head.  
“What’s the matter? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you need, kiddo.”  
“I peed in your bed!” Lucas whimpered.  
“Yeah, I saw that.” Jared agreed.   
“I’m sorry!” The boy wailed.  
“I’m guessing it was an accident, right?”  
A miserable nod as Lucas tried to stop himself from crying. “Are you gonna spank me?”  
“Does your dad spank you for wetting the bed?” Jared questioned. Jensen didn’t seem the type.   
“No.” Lucas shook his head. “Papa did one time. He and Daddy fight about. Daddy said for Papa neva touch me again. Daddy had a bwack eye. Pwease don’t give Daddy a bwack eye!”

Jared swallowed his anger, the best he could. “I would never.” He promised. “I may not know how to be a Papa, but I know a Papa should never hit anyone, kids or Daddy’s. Spanking is hitting, so Papa’s shouldn’t spank anyone.”  
“Okay.” Lucas nodded, looking relieved, but still sniveling.  
“Well, you were out with the guys for a long time. You fell asleep and didn’t go to the bathroom before you went to bed.” Jared surmised. “I’m guessing the guys let you have all kinds of drinks while you were gone. A bladder can only hold so much before it gives up.”  
“Wats a bladar?” Lucas sniffed, his curiosity overcoming his misery.  
“Bladder is the part inside you where you hold your pee. It’s the part that tells you when you have to pee. It’s kinda like your juice cup. It can only hold so much before it’s full.” Jared held out his hand. “How about we go get those wet pajamas off of you and get you cleaned up?”  
“You wedy not mad?” Lucas questioned, obviously unsure of whether he should trust him.  
“I’m really not mad,” Jared promised.  
Half an hour later, Jared was holding the sleeping, clean little boy and staring at the soiled bed. He couldn’t bring himself to put the kid in the nasty bed, even on the dry side. There wasn’t anywhere else he could put him. He could take him downstairs and put him on the couch, but if Jensen awoke to check on the kid, he would have a heart attack. Finally, with a sigh, he went and put him in bed with Jensen. Asleep, Jensen immediately curled around the boy protectively. Jared chuckled at that before going back to strip the soiled bed. Returning to his room, he looked down at the father and son, cuddled together in his bed. He glanced over at the closet where his cot was but decided against being the polite man. He was sleeping in his own bed tonight. It was a crowded bed, but it was his.

When his alarm went off in the morning, Jared opened his eyes to find Jensen standing over him, an unreadable look on his face. “Huh? What?” Jared grunted, as intelligible as he could be while still half asleep.  
“Luke is in bed with us,” Jensen stated.  
“Yeah.” Jared agreed, pulling himself to a sitting position.  
“He’s in bed with us and he’s wearing different pajamas.” Jensen repeated, staring at Jared like he was the one stating the obvious.  
“Yeah."Jared glanced over at the boy sprawled in the middle of the bed. “He had an accident last night.”  
“He had an accident?”  
“Yeah. He peed the bed.”  
“And you cleaned him up?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And put him in bed with us?”  
“Yeah?” It suddenly came to Jared that he might have done the wrong thing. “I’m sorry? I didn’t know where else to put him. All the beds are full and the couch is way downstairs. I figured it would scare you if you didn’t find him in his bed. I’m really regretting not getting the sofa the decorator had suggested for in here......”  
“You got up and took care of my son in the middle of the night and you are apologizing?” Jensen bit his bottom lip. Jared studied him, realizing the man was nearly in tears.  
“You aren’t mad? I did the right thing?” Jared questioned.  
“You are the most wonderful man.” Jensen shook his head in disbelief.  
“He was...really upset."Jared admitted. “He was hiding in the closet.”  
“You found him in the closet? How.....? You checked on him?"  
“He wasn’t in his bed.” Jared shrugged. “I was just fixing to come to wake you when I heard him.....he was crying in the closet. He thought I was going to spank him.”  
Jensen looked sad, “Mark-”  
“Yeah, Lucas told me.” Jared assured him. “I would never do that.”  
“I know.” Jensen nodded.  
“I have to get moving. Jim and I have a lot of work to do this morning.” Jared motioned to the bathroom.  
“And I need to start breakfast.” Jensen agreed. “Jared?”  
“Yeah?” Pausing at the bathroom door, he turned back to look at the other man.  
“I wish I had met you before Mark. I wouldn’t have fallen for him. Now I know what to look for. I think we could be good together. I wish it could be real.....you and I....”  
“I know you think that, but I’m not a family man. You need a family man. He’s out there. The guy for you.   
I would just end up hurting you and Lucas. You guys deserve better than that.”  
“I think he’s right here.” Jensen sighed. “I wish-”  
“I know you do.....but don’t.” Jared shook his head before going into the bathroom, shutting the door on the conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but it seemed like a good stopping spot.

“Thank you for having us in your home.” Beaver told Jensen as they hugged goodbye. Jensen smiled at the older man, having grown fond of the sweet man who obviously valued family above all else. “Today’s breakfast was fantastic! I don’t think I’ve ever known breakfast could be that spectacular! I ate so much....I don’t think I’ll be able to eat anything for Christmas dinner tomorrow evening!”  
“Thank you! You are very kind to say so. I enjoyed getting to flex my cooking muscles. It was fun to cook for someone who truly appreciates it. Jared and Luke.....if left to their own devices, will happily eat cereal for breakfast. Not that they don’t eat and appreciate my cooking.....it’s just.....they aren’t all that picky. It was wonderful to have you...all of you.” Jensen told them and realized that it was true. “And thank you for being so kind to Luke. Lucas thinks of you as a grandparent, something he has been sorely lacking in his life.”  
“According to my files, Jared has living parents.” Beaver frowned.  
“I’m working on that.” Jensen smiled. “He thinks it’s a lost cause, but I don’t.”  
“You are really good for him.” Jim looked over to where Jared was helping the others with their luggage. “I had heard a lot of bad things about him. Questionable things. I almost didn’t agree to even meet up with him. I’m glad I let Rob convince me.”  
“A lot of what you heard is probably true, but he’s a good man. He just doesn’t believe it.” Jensen bent down and scooped up his son when he ran to him.   
“Mr. Beaver, I don’t wan you to go! Stay pwease!”Lucas pleaded, as soon as he was eye level with the man.  
“As much as I’d like to, I need to go. My family is expecting me.” Jim reached up and wiggled the boy’s nose. “You be good for your dads.  
“But when you go, we not be a family no more!” Lucas began to cry. Jensen hugged his son, trying to soothe him. “I like having a Gwan-pa!”  
“I can always be your Grandpa. I’d be honored. A man can never have too many grandchildren. ” Jim stroked the sobbing boys back. “But I have other grandchildren that are expecting me at home.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Beaver. He’s just overly tired. I’m going to take him inside. Maybe a nap is in order before we have a complete meltdown.” Jensen waved goodbye to the others and took him inside.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Jared mentioned as he shook Beaver’s hand. “What was in the letter to Santa, that you helped Lucas with?”  
“Ah, that’s between the boy and Santa.” Jim chuckled.  
“I was just hoping......it was something I could go get real quick. Something to add to the loot under the tree?”  
“No, it’s not something you can buy,” Jim admitted cryptically. “Just a little boys wishes.”  
“Okay."Jared nodded, unsure of what that meant. “Just glad it wasn’t the puppy he’s been asking for.”  
“I don’t know....you seem to have enough room for a dog or two.” Jim chuckled.  
“Jensen thinks he needs to be a little older. Enough to be responsible for it.” Jared shrugged. “I don’t know, a boy and a puppy....they just seem to go together. Nevertheless....Jensen is the one that would be home all day with the dog.”  
“True.” Jim agreed. He looked like he was going to say more but Misha called out to him that they needed to go. “It’s been great getting to know you and your family, Jared. I’m glad I took a chance instead of believing the rumors.” Jim held out his hand again. “See you in six months when we come to check out the changes.”  
Jared smiled brightly as the men got into the hired car and were driven off to the airport. He stood there, wondering how he could get away with Jensen and Lucas being gone when Beaver returned in six months. Pawn it off on a trip? Where would you take a five-year-old for a week? Beaver would be so disappointed if they were “divorced” this soon. He sighed as he headed into the house. He had a day left with them. He was going to make the most of it. Maybe he could brainstorm with Jensen over how to deal with Beaver’s return?   
“Jared, come here,” Jensen called out from the living room when he entered. All the lights were out as he entered the living room. Jensen was sprawled, naked, on a blanket in front of the tree.  
“J-Jensen?” Jared's mouth watered. Jensen was a beautiful man while clothed, but naked, he was beyond words. “Wh-what?”  
“Luke is down for a nap. I raided your lube supply. We have about an hour.” Jensen held his arms out, beckoning him “I’m completely ready. Just add dick.”  
“Uh.....” Jared was frozen in place. Jensen had lit the fireplace. The light from the fire giving him a warm glow while the twinkling lights from the tree gave him an ethereal look. What he was looking at would fuel his dreams for years to come. It was seriously what dreams were made of. He couldn’t remember ever being so hard in his life.   
“I’ve always wanted to do this in front of a fire and under a tree. Figured we could kill two birds with one stone.” Jensen looked nervous, making Jared realize that he was just standing there, staring at the naked man. Spurred into action, he began stripping his own clothes off as he approached the gorgeous man.


	22. Chapter 22

Jared lay, panting beside Jensen, while he debated if they had time for another round before Lucas awoke from his nap. They had already managed two in the forty-five minutes since their houseguests had departed. The first round had been fast and dirty, but he had taken his time for the second time, but not nearly enough time.   
The doorbell trilled suddenly. Jensen groaned but started to rise, reaching for his clothes as he did. “Don’t.” Jared grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. “Whoever it is, can go away.”   
“Jared, it’s Christmas Eve. If someone is taking the time to come to your door, it’s important.” Jensen countered. “It’s not like it’ll be a salesman.”  
“But....” Jared knew he was whining, but couldn’t help it.   
“Get dressed, it’s going to be for you anyway.” Jensen threw his pants at him as he headed to the door, pulling his shirt on as he did.  
“How do you know that?” Jared pouted but slid into his pants.   
“Because it’s your house!” Jensen called back as he reached the door. Jared scrambled to gather the rest of their clothes into the blanket and hurriedly ran to the laundry room with them. He was righting his shirt as he returned when he heard Jensen speaking to someone.   
“Jen? Who-?” He froze as he came around the corner into the foyer, to find Jensen standing there with Jim Beaver. “M-Mr. Beaver!” He guiltily checked the zipper of his pants.   
The older man smiled, looking embarrassed but had a twinkle in his eye that told Jared that he knew what he had caught them doing. “As I was just telling Jensen, I am deeply sorry for intruding on you again. There seems to have been a mix up at the airport. They double booked my seat. The other person that was assigned my seat was a first-time father, trying to get home for his baby’s first Christmas. The boys both had to get home to their children, but they could survive without me for the evening, so I let the young father have the seat. I’m rescheduled for an eight a.m. flight. I’m hoping I could impose on you for just one more night?”  
“Of course!” Jared was shocked the man had to even ask. “We, uh, haven’t even touched your room. It’s exactly as you left it.”  
“I appreciate this, Padalecki.” Jim turned back to Jensen. “I really do apologize for intruding on you once again.”  
“You are more than welcome, Mr. Beaver. Lucas will be thrilled when he wakes from his nap to find you here. He’ll think Santa brought him a gift.”  
“Oh.....I don’t have a gift for him.” Jim looked chagrined. “Nor for the two of you.”  
“We don’t require gifts,” Jensen assured him, wrapping his arm around the older man’s arm and leading him towards the kitchen. “Just the gift of your company. Let’s go get a cup of cocoa while Jared puts your luggage back in your room.”  
“And why can’t you take the luggage while I get the cocoa?” Jared pouted, as he picked up the suitcases that sat beside the door.  
“Can you make cocoa? Do you know where any of the ingredients are found?” Jensen countered. Jared responded with a heavy sigh and a grumbled no.  
“Is he one that can’t boil water?”  
“You would think he could do something since he survived this long without me, but he’s got the money to pay for food to be made, so I’m not sure. Before I moved in, he had a personal cook, along with a housekeeper. But.....I wouldn’t trust him in the kitchen alone anyway.”   
“Mr. Beaver!” Lucas cried out, having come down the back stairs into the kitchen. He ran straight at the older man and hugged him around the hips. “You came back! I knew you would!”  
“Just for tonight. I need to leave early tomorrow morning.” Jim explained to the little boy as he tousled his hair. “You look like you are rested up for some fun tonight.”  
“It’s Cwismus Eve!” The little boy told him excitedly. “Santa is coming to see me!”  
“Well, he’s going to come for a visit, but you know he doesn’t show up unless everyone in the house is asleep.” Jensen reminded him gently. “I told you how I tried to wait up for Santa when I was a little older than you. I waited up all night. He didn’t show up until I fell asleep and the sun was already coming up when I did! He has some way of knowing if you are sleeping or not. I never could figure it out. My dad said that maybe it was magic cameras or something like that.”  
“I think it’s your ornament,” Jared added, coming into the room. “It’s magical, right?” He looked to Lucas, who nodded. “If Santa can find you with it....maybe it has a way of letting him know if you are sleeping?”  
“Do you have a orme-mint?”  
“I did.” Jared nodded. “I think it’s still at my old house. My mom never threw anything away. I bet it’s still up in the attic.”   
“But, how does Santa find you?”  
“He doesn’t.” Jared shrugged. “I used to think it was because I was all grown up, why he didn’t come to visit me. But...maybe it’s because I don’t have my special ornament.” Maybe he looks for me, but can’t find me without my ornament.”  
“Daddy doesn’t have his no more. He says his is gone.” The little boy’s face crumpled in an extreme look of sadness.  
“It’s a good thing you are taking very good care of yours!” Jared picked up the boy. “Because I think Daddy would be very sad if his little boy didn’t get a visit from Santa. Sadder than he is about losing his own ornament. Let’s go talk about presents for Daddy.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Is it time yet?” Lucas was bouncing, so excited he seemed to be vibrating from the inside out.  
“I don’t know.” Jared grinned. “Maybe we should wait-”  
“Pwease! Just one! Can we open just one?” Lucas pleaded, his big green eyes looking up at Jared. Jared could hear a quiet chuckle coming from Jim.  
“You have one picked out?” Jared could remember when he was a child, having one present that just drew his attention. Sometimes it would be the size and shape of the present he was dying for. Sometimes, it just drew his attention.  
“Uh-huh.” Lucas nodded excitedly.  
“Well, go pick it out and bring it over, but we have to wait until Daddy gets in here.  
“Okay!” Jared sent a wink to Jim as the small boy rummaged under the tree. He made a crow of delight and scurried over to Jared, climbing up into his lap with his chosen in hand. Jared didn’t recognize it and looked over at the tag.   
“Luke....this is for me. You were supposed to pick a present that you want to unwrap.” Jared explained gently.  
“I know. But, this is the pwesent I want to see. I want you to have your pwesent, Papa.”   
“Lucas......that is.....a wonderful....thing.” Jared felt tears threaten. He hugged the boy to him, fighting not to burst into tears. 

“Uh?" Jensen was suddenly standing over them. “Did I miss something?”  
“Daddy! Can we open now?” Lucas cried out, pulling out of Jared’s embrace to jump down and dance around the tree. Jensen gave Jared a funny look as he placed the tray of snacks and cocoa down.   
“This kid......"Jared shook his head. “He’s like.........the greatest kid I have ever met.”  
Jensen grinned. “Yeah, I know.”  
“He asked if we could open presents yet. I told him to pick the one he wanted to open. He picked this one.” He held up the gift. “He wanted me to open this one.”  
“He has been very excited about that one.” Jensen smiled, knowingly as he sat down beside Jared. “It was all his idea. He picked it out.”  
“I didn’t expect presents from you guys.” Jared whispered.  
“Can we open now?” Lucas begged. “Pwease!”  
“Yes, but you have to act civilized. Go get a present for everyone and hand them out. Be careful with them. You never know what it is or how breakable it can be.”  
“I be cawful.” Lucas nods seriously.   
“Alright, Papa has his, so go get one for me and Mr. Beaver.” Jensen guided gently.  
“Me?” Jim looked over, seemingly shocked.  
“Jensen went out and got you a few gifts earlier. It’s not much, but we wanted you to get to unwrap with the family.” Jared explained. “No one gets left out around here.”   
The older man nodded, and Jared could swear there was a wetness to his eyes before he moved, adjusting himself as Lucas carefully presented him with a package before scampering back to the tree.   
“You gonna open it, Papa?” Lucas was back beside him after handing everyone a gift. Jared nodded, actually a little nervous about what could be in the small package. He fought to keep the tremor out of his hands as he carefully unwrapped it. Pulling back the tissue revealed a single green ornament that he could tell had his name on it. Lifting it out, he turned it over “Jared” was on one side “Best Papa” was on the other. He felt a lump in his throat. “Do you like it?” Lucas questioned excitedly. “I don’t know what your favwite color is.”  
Looking at the boy, Jared gave him a watery smile. “I like it being green. Makes me think of you.” The boy beamed. “This is the best.....most thoughtful gift I have gotten in a long time.”  
They continued opening gifts until finally, Jensen was handed a small flat gift from Jared. “This one is your main present from me. It’s kinda.....a gift that keeps on giving....”  
“You’ve gotten us so much already, Jared.” Jensen murmured, looking from the gift to Jared, obviously curious about what this small item could be.  
“Yeah, but you deserve this. And it really didn’t cost me any money.” Jared shrugged. He could see Jim put his new book aside and look over, interested. Lucas came over, to peer into Jensen’s lap.  
Jensen looked nervously around at his audience and began to open the gift. Inside the small box, lay a business card. Frowning in confusion, Jensen picked up the card and read it.   
“What is it, Daddy?” Lucas was straining to see.  
“Flip it over.” Jared coaxed. Jensen flipped the card over. On the backside, the words “I want to see more! Call me, Aldis”  
“Aldis? Aldis Hodge?” Jensen repeated, in shock and confusion.  
“Your food is so good,” Jared told him. “I’ve been taking some pictures of the food you make. I went to school with a guy.....he now owns a line of restaurants. A couple are here in the city. I emailed him the pictures of your food. The lunch you sent me last week, I sent it over Aldis. He’s impressed. He wants to meet you. He says he doesn’t have an opening for you right now, but....he’ll find you a place. It won’t be a chef spot, but it’ll get you a foot in the door.”  
“You got me an interview.....with Aldis Hodge?” Jensen didn’t seem to be able to believe.  
“I know you weren’t wanting to get back into cooking while Lucas was still young, but you can’t waste your talent. I’m sure Aldis will work with you with having a kid. He was really impressed with what he tried.”  
“Jared.....this is......”  
“What is it?” Lucas repeated, lost.  
“A job!” Jensen explained. “Papa got me a job....cooking.”  
“Will you still cook for me?” Lucas looked concerned.  
“Of course! I will always cook for my boy!” Jensen chuckled.  
“Okay! Can we open more now?” Lucas lost interest.  
“That’s a fabulous idea!” Jim crowed. “Next time I come, I can eat your food in a five-star restaurant. Congratulations! If you need a recommendation, count on me.”  
“It’s not really a job. I know I promised you a job....but this is a leg in.” Jared murmured to him quietly.   
“This is......wonderful, Jared. Really!” Jensen leaned over and kissed him, shocking Jared. “I’ll show you how wonderful....later....when we are alone.”  
“I have something else to give you......in private.” Jared watched as a blush spread across Jensen’s face and laughed. “Nothing like that!”  
“That’s good! I didn’t want to end up giving you the same gift.” Jensen grinned cheekily as Jared felt himself react to his words. Jensen cocked a brow up, knowingly.  
Jim clears his throat caused them both to jump guiltily and turn their attention back.   
“Maybe some dinner?” Jensen offered. “I made a casserole earlier that I can go pop in the oven.” Jensen got up and hurried off into the kitchen, obviously embarrassed. Jared could tell something else was bothering him. He excused himself and quickly followed him. Jensen was leaning on the cabinet next to the oven.  
“Jensen?” Jared questioned quietly. “What’s the matter?”  
“Nothing.” Jensen jerked out of his trance and started pressing buttons on the oven, setting it to preheat. “I’m thinking we could just eat in the kitchen tonight since it’s just the four of us?”  
“Jensen,” Jared repeated. “Did I do or say something?”  
“No.” Jensen refused to look at him. Instead, he started pulling dishes out of the cupboard. “It’s me.”  
“You?”  
“I just need tonight to be over,” Jensen admitted, shaking his head. “It’s......too real. I.....I......I can’t keep pretending.”  
“Jen-”  
“No....please. Just go entertain your guest. I need a moment.” Jensen turned to glare at him, tears threatening to emerge from his expressive eyes. “I need to remind myself that this isn’t real. That it all ends tomorrow. No matter.......how much I don’t want it to.”  
Jared opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it when Jensen shot him another look. Instead, he nodded and left the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I had this chapter written out and then lost the file before transferring it. Originally, I had Jensen very emotional and desperate. Upon rewriting it.....Jensen turned angry! See what I mean about the boys changing the story on me?


End file.
